The Love I Have Never Known
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is to be betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki, the emperor of the 8 kingdoms. She vows to be the most powerful Empress in order to prove her family wrong for treating her as a useless princess. However, she didn't realize that Naruto would unexpectedly fill the holes of her painful past of rejection...and that she would encounter a love that would last more than a lifetime.
1. I Will Prove My Worth

**I Will Prove My Worth**

 _Here goes another one! Enjoy._

* * *

Useless.

Weak.

Fragile.

Those words defined her.

Though she was the first princess of the Hyuuga throne, her father saw her as unfitting, her sister pitied her, and the whole royal family looked away whenever she entered the room. Disappointment and rejection was all she's ever known for the past 24 years of her life.

She was quiet, compared to Hinabi, who wasn't afraid to speak up and voice her opinions. She was not fit to be a warrior, even though it was required for all royal members to be trained in combat. She was incapable of standing in front of thousands of villagers to say a simple hello...and if she couldn't even greet her own people with confidence, as her father said, she was not fit to be born into royalty.

The only good thing about her that people gossiped about, was her beauty. Her lavender orbs that seemingly hypnotized anyone who stared at her, her wavering locks that grew lusciously over the years, and her flawless porcelain skin was unmatched, even by the queens of the neighboring kingdoms.

However, beauty got her nowhere, especially in the Hyuuga household. They valued strength and assertion, none of which she had.

And now, as she stood in front of the throne and the royal court, her life was being bought and locked away, forever, against her will.

She stared at the scroll in her trembling hands, and her breath quivered.

 _This is the royal decree,_

 _The Emperor expresses his affection for Hinata of the Hyuuga kingdom. In order to further ensure alliance and flow of trade between the two kingdoms, the princess of the throne is to be betrothed to the Emperor. The Hyuuga princess will be declared as the First Empress of the Uzumaki Era and as such, the Hyuuga kingdom will receive unlimited protection and be first-hand priority during wars and kingdom conflicts. The Emperor has gifted the price of:_

 _20,000 pounds of gold bars_

 _20,000 pounds of silver orbs_

 _20,000 pounds of diamonds_

 _1,500 pounds of new weaponry_

 _10,000 pounds of poultry and grain_

 _The Emperor offers peace and stability for this marriage alliance. Should you accept this marriage alliance, the Emperor will descend upon the Hyuuga kingdom on the 30th night of the crescent moon to take his bride._

 _End of royal decree, signed and approved by the royal court of the Uzumaki kingdom._

She knew she was unloved and frankly, unwanted...but she didn't know that her own father would actually sell her away to the Uzumaki Emperor.

Naruto Uzumaki was the current reigning emperor and controlled all 8 kingdoms: the Hyuuga kingdom, the Haruno kingdom, the Uchiha kingdom, the Yamanaka kingdom, the Inuzuka kindgom, the Nara kingdom, the Aburame kingdom, and of course, the Uzumaki kingdom.

She's never seen him, but judging from the letter, it seems as if he already laid eyes on her, and evidently wanted her as his empress. She didn't know much about him, only the fact that he was a young hero who united them all when there was a raging war between the kingdoms only 5 years ago. She could recall her father going out frequently with the palace soldiers to fight, but all other information was withheld because she and her sister were locked up in the castle to be protected.

Overall, the Uzumaki Emperor did not seem like an overbearing tyrant or a cruel, power-hungry man...but it still didn't excuse the fact that she was going to be married to an absolute stranger and be expected to spend her whole life with him.

Hinata slowly averted her eyes up to her father and with all the courage she had left in her, she replied, "I decline, father."

Hiashi gazed at her with that all-too-familiar ice cold expression and almost scowled at her defiance. "You have never done anything to benefit this kingdom. I do not understand why he chose you, out of all the more capable princesses. The fact that you will be the Empress and have legal power over me, shakes me to the _core_ , daughter. However...the Emperor has declared his affection for you, as stated. And I, as the king of the Hyuuga kingdom, will not turn away the much needed resources listed in exchange for you." With a wave of his hand, two court members retrieved the scroll from her and brought it to him.

"Whether you decline this marriage or not, is not up to you. I will order the servants to gather your belongings. Be prepared to meet the Emperor within a month's time to discuss the marriage arrangements."

The whole room gasped when Hinata abruptly dropped to her knees. "Father, please...don't send me away like this. I cannot live with the Emperor, much less rule over the kingdoms as Empress-,"

"Get up." Hiashi cut her off harshly. "Not another word, Hinata. You will be the Emperor's wife. You do not _kneel_ , even to me."

"I cannot marry someone I don't love...please, please..." Hinata was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn't let them fall, especially not in front of the whole royal court.

"This is not about love. Marriage is more than petty feelings and emotions, especially for someone of high status like us. Marriage is a contract. It is business. It brings resources and unites our kingdoms to promote peace. Raising you up till now, you should know better." He glanced over at Hinata's mother. "Your mother understood her duty when she was betrothed to me. Nearly all the leaders of the 8 kingdoms were in a marriage arrangement...no one married out of _love_ , Hinata."

"I...I understand, but...I beg, please reconsider, for the sake that I am your first daughter-,"

"It is _because_ you are my first daughter, that I am accepting the Emperor's proposal." Hiashi cut her off with such remarks that made her mind blank. She knew there was no way out of this. There was no excuse that could beat what the Emperor would gift their kingdom if she married him. Those resources were worth more than her life...and if the Emperor had asked for her head instead, she was sure that Hiashi would cut it off himself without a second thought.

"I will do anything to prove that I am worthy of being a Hyuuga. Just don't sell me away like this. Father, I will do anything-,"

"If you want to prove your worth to the Hyuuga family, then _be a good Empress_ , damn it!" Hiashi slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne, making everyone in the room jump at the loud echo that followed. "You will not dishonor this family any longer. You are dismissed, daughter."

Hinata's jaw clenched and she stayed quiet at his comment. She forced herself to shut down her overwhelming emotions and pushed down her tears.

Unworthy.

A princess who dishonored the royal family.

Another set of phrases that now defined her.

She just wanted to leave the room with the last of her dignity. She swallowed the air stuck in her throat and then relaxed her shoulders after realizing how tense her body was. She slowly stood up and though her hands were still shaking, she brought them together gracefully in front of her and fixed the front of her long dress.

Again, mustering up her courage, she resisted the urge to bow as usual to her parents on the throne and to the other 10 royal court members seated on both sides of her. Instead, she stood her ground and though her heart was pounding like crazy, she met her father's piercing gaze with her own and could see that her father was slightly taken back by her firm stance.

If that was what her father wanted, then so be it. She will prove it...that she was not weak, useless, unworthy, and most of all, that she was a daughter worth the Hyuuga name. If being Empress was the burden she had to bear in order for acceptance, then starting from today onward, she vowed to herself that she would make them all regret how they treated her.

"...then, from now on, father..."

She didn't know why, but she felt as if a fire ignited in her at that moment. She was numb to the usual anxiety and embarrassment she felt when she stood in the middle of the room with all eyes looking at her.

Right now, she felt...powerful.

"...no. From now on...the _Hyuuga kingdom_..." Her eyes scanned across her mother, sister, and the court members on both sides, indicating that the message also applied to them.

"...you all bow to me."

Without even staying a second more to see the evident shock on everyone's faces, she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the door shut behind her with a loud _bang!_

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	2. Love At First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Hinata sat in the 6 foot deep and 10 feet long hot tub, filled with lavender petals and droplets of vanilla extract as two servants washed her hair and cleaned her nails. In just two weeks, she will be meeting the Emperor, so there was an order from her father to groom and pamper her every single day. It was quite exhausting, to be honest, to be flooded with maids and servants attending to her body at almost every hour of the day...she had little privacy and it pained her that even her last moments of being a princess could not be in peace and solidarity.

Ever since she stated so boldly in front of the throne that the Hyuuga kingdom would all bow to her, she has not stepped foot outside of her room. It felt absolutely glorious to her in the moment, but as soon as she retreated back to her room, all the fearful emotions washed over her again.

Hinata let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes tightly, trying to let the steam and warm water calm her mind. She did not regret it, though...she meant every word she said. All the memories that she's ever had of her family, of this palace, brought nothing but pain and heartache.

She remembered that as young as 4 years old, her mother was never affectionate to her or Hinabi. Hinata always felt a longing for a motherly, affectionate figure to look up to, but her mother proved opposite of that. Hinabi took it a lot better, of course, and grew up to be a fierce warrior to the point where Hiashi entrusted her to be second in command of the palace soldiers.

Hinata always fell short in combat against Hinabi. She just...didn't want to hurt her little sister. Though Hinabi had no problem fighting with all her might, Hinata always held back.

It was at that moment, when they were being trained to fight at 7 years old, that Hinata could see Hiashi's attitude towards her changing. It was almost as if he looked at her like he regretted having her as a daughter...like he _despised_ her.

And once he started treating her like she was a burden, everyone else in the palace treated her like it as well. Though she was envied as the most beautiful princess in all the kingdoms, she was also gossiped as the most useless and weakest one. She was too shy, too quiet, too lenient and too kind - far from what the Hyuuga family wanted in their first-born princess.

That's why, she was going to make it her life mission from now on to turn that perspective around. She was going to make everyone see that she was capable. She knew it was going to take a lot of work...her personality would have to do a full 180 degree turn for her to be able to rule as empress.

 **Empress.**

That word made her tremble. It was such a dominant position, literally second in command of the all 8 kingdoms. The fact that she would be reigning supreme with the Emperor and have authority over her own father made her think of sweet, sweet, revenge...but not the kind of revenge that was cruel or hateful.

Success. Killing them with kindness. Seeing them lower their eyes and bow their heads in shame for how they looked down on her...that was the best revenge.

Kindness - she wasn't going to change that aspect of herself. She wasn't going to become some cold-blooded or ruthless woman who would hurt her own family. As much as they rejected and hurt her, she still had pride as a Hyuuga family member and though they treated her as unworthy, she still had a deep respect for them.

Definitely not love, though. She didn't even know what that word meant or felt like. The closest thing to love she's ever known, was caring for Hinabi. She knew she would do anything for her little sister, even though inevitably, in the face of danger, Hinabi would probably be the one to protect her instead.

Her eyes fluttered open again and she stuck out her hand, where a towel was immediately placed in her grasp. She dismissed the two servants before getting out to dry herself and then walked back to her room, where two other servants awaited by her large vanity mirror, holding up her outfit for the day. She unwrapped the towel around her and slipped into the silky lavender dress that flowed beautifully down to her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly at the servants before they bowed to her and left the room.

She sat down in front of the vanity mirror and stared at herself. For a couple of days now, she's been wondering how the Emperor even saw her. She was absolutely sure that they have never met in person before. He must've heard the gossips about her beauty, or seen her from afar while visiting the Hyuuga kingdom at some point in time.

She also wondered...would he be a good husband? Her heart pounded rigorously at the thought that she would have to lay in bed next to a man. A very powerful man, at that. What kind of relationship would they have, aside from the fact that they were going to be legally married to each other? Would they eventually come to love each other?

Hinata's mind always hit a brick wall whenever it came to love. Her whole life, she couldn't recall seeing her parents displaying any acts of affection. They always just sat on the throne, with those stoic expressions full of pride and prestige, and if they were out in public together, the only physical contact that happened was her mother linking one arm around Hiashi's.

She was so curious and dumbfounded as to how they could live like that, with no ounce of affection or warmth for each other. Or maybe they did love each other, but only displayed their feelings behind closed doors. She doubted that, though. The thought of Hiashi being all lovey-dovey with her mother made her cringe.

If, in the end, her marriage life was going to be just like her parents, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Frankly, she was fine if she and the Emperor will never love each other. Even though she longed for love...like her father said, marriage was just a contract for business and resources.

In her case, this marriage was a message. It was a statement, to not only her family, but to her kingdom, that her name as Empress of the Uzumaki Era will ripple throughout the lands and through history.

Before her last breath, she was going to make the Hyuuga bloodline kneel before her feet. She damn well deserved an apology.

* * *

Tapping his finger eagerly on the arm of his throne, Naruto's eyes gleamed at the scroll that was currently being presented to him back from the Hyuuga kingdom. He has been waiting two whole weeks for it.

"The Hyuuga king has sent his response." One of the court members handed the scroll to him.

Naruto untied the red sash around the scroll and unrolled it, his eyes scanning feverishly across the written message.

 _In response to the royal decree from the Uzumaki Emperor,_

 _The Hyuuga Imperial family expresses great appreciation for His majesty's interest in the first princess. King Hiashi gives his utmost sincere gratitude for the resources gifted as part of the marriage agreement. The Hyuuga princess, Hinata, accepts the proposal and will be prepared accordingly to meet with His majesty at the time requested._

 _Status: Accepted_

 _End of response to the royal decree, signed and approved by the royal court of the Hyuuga kingdom._

 **"YES!"** Naruto's inner thoughts screamed with excitement and bliss, but he kept his outer composure and handed the scroll back to the court member.

"It seems I will be preparing to take my bride on the 30th night of the crescent moon. Make preparations accordingly to meet with King Hiashi on that night to discuss the marriage arrangements. I plan to invite all the royalties of the 8 kingdoms to join the ceremony, so also prepare for that as well." The 20 court members nodded at his request and then dismissed themselves at the wave of his hand.

Naruto smiled contently to himself as he retired to the palace garden, with his elite bodyguard, Kakashi, walking right behind him. He felt like he couldn't contain himself now, knowing that he'll have Hinata as his wife in less than 30 days.

He remembered the first time he saw her.

It was nearly months ago, when he disguised himself as a commoner to visit all 8 kingdoms to inspect village conditions and see for himself if the people of his empire were living in peace and had enough to eat. After the war 5 years ago, he just wanted an update to observe if everything was still harmonious...and he'd rather see it for himself instead of having a palace court member read to him the conditions of each kingdom. He didn't want to be an emperor who just sat his ass on a large chair for the next 50 years. He wanted to be _involved_ with and among them, and build relationships with them. He wanted to an emperor who was respected, but approachable.

It took him a total of 6 months to pass through each kingdom, and he left his commander in chief of the Uzumaki imperial guards in charge of the palace while he was gone. When he entered the Hyuuga kingdom, the first thing he heard gossiped among the people, was that the first princess had unmatched beauty beyond words.

He remembered eyeing the tower that was specifically higher, attached to the Hyuuga palace, and in that instant when he squinted his eyes to see the figure leaning out the window of the tower, it was as if time completely froze.

Though he wasn't close enough to see small details, he was near enough to make out the prominent features. Her eyes, staying true to the rare eyes of the Hyuuga bloodline, was a gorgeous light lavender. Her hair flowed lusciously over her shoulders as she peered down to scan across the village under her and her skin was a fair porcelain tone. When he saw her lips curve into a small smile, he swore that everything else drowned out around him.

It was the first time in his life that he's ever been mesmerized by a woman. He never paid much attention to women or things such as love because his life goal was to be Emperor and unite all the kingdoms together under one empire and one allegiance.

But now...he had another goal in mind; he was going to make the Hyuuga princess his bride. He wondered if this is what people meant when they talked about "falling in love at first sight." He only recalled having one crush in his lifetime - Sakura, of the Haruno kingdom. However, that didn't end too well since she was now married to Prince Sasuke who was in line of succession to the Uchiha throne. That was all puppy-love, anyways. A mere crush.

This was different. It was a strange thing to admit, but the Hyuuga princess he was staring at right now, he was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't even know her. He never spoke to her. He literally just happened to see her at this exact moment, and now...now, he never wanted her out of his sight.

Geez, it seemed almost creepy and stalker-ish when he realized what he was thinking right now. However, he couldn't deny it, either. He genuinely felt some sort of attraction to her. Her beauty really was unmatched compared to every other princess and queen in the empire.

"Kakashi."

"Yes, your majesty?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You practically trained me and raised me. You can just call me Naruto." He then pointed up to the tower.

"Her...I want her as my bride."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but when his gaze followed to where Naruto was pointing and saw Hinata, he evidently understood at that instant why Naruto would randomly say something like that.

"As you wish. We will send out a royal decree to ask for her hand in marriage."

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	3. Bet

**Bet**

 _*CORRECTION: Thank you to the reviewers who corrected my spelling on Hanabi's name (I kept writing it as_ Hinabi _). It'll be accurate from now on, lol._

* * *

Hinata's heart nearly skipped a beat when her door suddenly slammed open. She glared at Hanabi, who came skipping in and then sat on her bed.

"So sister...are you excited to meet your beloved husband in just one week-,"

"Hanabi, please..." Hinata sighed and pointed out the door. "Go away."

"Well, geez. I left you alone for nearly 14 days straight and you can't even say a simple hello-,"

"I am going to become the _empress_. I need to time to process this. Please, just let me get used to the distance."

Hanabi kept quiet and observed her older sister carefully. It wasn't like her to be so cold and assertive...the traits that their father wished Hinata would have had earlier. She honestly was proud that Hinata stood up to the whole royal family like that, though.

Hinata wasn't like the other Hyuuga family members; they lacked the compassion and empathy that she had. Hinata was always kind and nurturing, even though she never even knew what being treated like that felt like.

Hanabi always felt some sort of pity towards her sister...Hinata deserved to be loved unconditionally. She was too good for this family.

"...you deserve the title as Empress, Hinata. I know you will be great."

Hinata was taken by surprise when Hanabi suddenly lunged forward and hugged her tightly. This was the first time, ever, that she's been hugged. It was...soothing.

Judging by the stiffness of Hanabi's arms, Hinata guessed that this was a bit out of her comfort zone, too. Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh and then embraced her little sister back.

"Thank you, Hanabi."

* * *

"Your majesty, you're making it quite obvious that you're anxious. You've been fidgeting alot lately..." Kakashi eyed down at Naruto's knee, which was shaking up and down repeatedly for about a whole half an hour now.

"Well, I just...you know, wanna see her again. I should have announced the meeting to be earlier. Do you think it'd be rude to show up unexpectedly?"

Kakashi just gave him a look that said "duh."

Naruto sighed and leaned back on his throne. "I can't wait until we actually meet. I want to hear how her voice sounds like...how she talks, and I want to know her personality, too. I don't know, Kakashi, this is the first time that I've ever felt like this about a person. Is this love?"

Kakashi shrugged at him. "Everyone has their own definition of love. You might just be infatuated by her looks, to be honest."

"What? How can you say that? Of course, she's absolutely breathtaking, but that's not all! I really do want to get to know her on a deeper level. I wonder what her hobbies are and if she likes ramen, too. I can have the best ramen in the empire served to her. She'll be so happy!"

Kakashi swore that sometimes Naruto was just a kid stuck in a man's body. Sure, he knew Naruto's true power and that when it came time to be serious, Naruto would know how to take command...but, when he was comfortable around someone, he acted like this. Like a curious and joyful little boy.

"Your majesty-,"

Naruto put a hand up, silencing him at that moment. "Please, Kakashi. _Stop_ calling me that. It's just so weird, coming from you."

"It's only proper. I can't call you on a first name basis now that you're Emperor."

Naruto just slumped his shoulders in defeat. His knees stopped shaking, but now his finger was tapping a constant rhythm. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Just because she accepted the proposal doesn't mean there are any emotional aspects involved. You can technically just order her to be your bride and there would be no opposition, but you can't force her feelings. Whether she comes to like you or not, depends on how you treat her when she becomes your wife."

"That's the problem, though. I've never been affectionate with a woman before, so I don't want to make a bad first impression. Should I practice what to say to her?"

"You just need to say how you really feel in the moment and be honest when you meet with her."

"Yea...yea, you're right." Naruto's eyes lit up and a smile graced his face. "It's set then! When I meet her, I will tell her that I love her with all my heart and soul-,"

"No, no, no...you don't want to do that..." Kakashi shook his head and sighed in frustration. "A relationship takes time to develop. You, of all people should know that. You need to value _progress_ and the little steps, Your majesty...you can't just upright say that you love her. You can say that you find her beautiful, that she is charming, that you will guide and cherish her when she becomes your Empress. Be honest with your feelings, but also be careful in how you say it to her."

Kakashi internally cringed at the awestruck look that Naruto was giving him right now. "If it wasn't my life goal to become Emperor, I'd hand you the throne right now, Kakashi."

* * *

Hinata tried her best to control her trembling hands and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She gazed straight at the large, intricately carved wooden doors at the end of the hallway that led to the royal court room where her father and mother were probably awaiting on their thrones.

There was an order from Hiashi for her to meet with them again to discuss the marriage. She wasn't sure what to expect, especially since she left so abruptly and confidently the last time she before them.

Once she was at the doors, she cleared her throat and then slowly pushed it open. As usual, her parents were sitting with their emotionless faces, with the exception of the frown that appeared from time to time.

She usually bowed to them once she stood in front of them, but she refrained from doing so. She would keep her composure this time.

"Father, mother." She greeted bluntly. She could see the evident flicker of amusement in Hiashi's eyes...probably because he was eager to see what she would say or do this time.

"The Emperor will be here on the 30th night of the crescent moon to discuss the marriage with us. After we have finalized the arrangements, you will be leaving with him that night and the ceremony will be taking place approximately two days after that."

"Am I required to prepare a gift to the Emperor when he arrives?"

"No, since you will be leaving with him after the meeting is over."

Hinata nodded. "Then...who will be attending the ceremony?" She silently prayed the whole empire would not be invited. She couldn't even stand in front of her own kingdom, so how will she stand in front of all 8? She couldn't even put to scale how much people would be crowded together in the Uzumaki kingdom on that day. It would be almost chaotic.

"I've received word that all the royalties of the 8 kingdoms will be attending...so be at your _best_ behavior, daughter."

Hinata hated it, how he belittled her like that. He talked to her as if she was a troublesome little child who was going to cause mischief. "What do you mean by that, father?" She dared to ask, her heart pounding when Hiashi's eyes narrowed at her.

"Must I elaborate on your qualities that make you unfit as royalty?"

Hiashi had a habit of poking at her insecurities. It made her want to kill herself sometimes. If she was such a disappointment, why didn't they just take her out of this world the moment she became a burden to them?

"...if you still see me as unworthy of the Hyuuga name, let me make a bet with you."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "A bet?"

"On the 1st night of the next new moon, approximately 1 year from now, when it is as tradition for the father to bestow a gift as a blessing for the marriage..." Hinata paused, thinking whether or not this was a smart idea. She might as well be digging her grave if she lost in the end.

"...instead of giving me a gift, I want to challenge you to a duel, father."

Gasps of disbelief filled the room. It was absolutely unheard of, for a woman to challenge a man to a fight, much less a daughter challenging her own father.

"What kind of blasphemy are you talking about, Hinata? How dare you say such a thing!" Hinata's mother scolded her.

Hinata ignored her. "Place your bet."

Everyone in the room stared at Hiashi with weary eyes, scared that he might possibly order an execution for her saying something so out of the ordinary. Hiashi was glaring so intently at Hinata that she swore a hole was going to burn through her.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, a smirk slowly graced Hiashi's face.

"How interesting. Where was this boldness and confidence that we desired from you for so long?"

Hinata has never seen that expression geared towards her before. She's only ever seen it when he watched Hanabi fight, or if something was mildly amusing to him. It almost made her want to cry.

"If I win, your abilities to use the Byakugan will be sealed. Permanently."

Hinata felt her body go cold. The Byakugan was the Hyuuga's pride and glory. Every royalty of the 8 kingdom had abilities unique to their bloodline and throne. If she lost to her father and had her Byakugan permanently sealed, she would no longer even be considered a part of the Hyuuga family anymore.

Her father was basically stating that if she lost...they would disown her.

"And if you win, daughter?" Hiashi replied smugly, as if he had already won.

Hinata's eyes stayed glued to the floor, and she stayed quiet, as if contemplating hard on what to say. Well, if he was going to go as far as disowning her, then she wasn't going to hold back. She raised her head and looked back and forth between her parents.

"If I win... _every single person_ in the Hyuuga Imperial Palace will kneel down at my feet with their heads _touching_ the floor for exactly 20 days for belittling me for the past 20 years of my life. No exceptions."

Hinata's mother immediately stood up. "I've had about enough of your defiance! How do you expect members of the royal family to kneel with our heads to the floor for 20 whole days-,"

"My queen, please." Hiashi shook his head at her. "Our daughter has made her bet...we will comply."

Even though he said that, Hinata could see the discomfort on his face. What a sight that would be, to see her parents facing down on the floor and kneeling before her. That is, _if_ she won, of course. Her father was no doubt one of the strongest kings, only second to the Uchiha king.

She would have to train in the next 12 months as if her _life_ depended on it.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	4. Meeting

**Meeting**

* * *

The sun was already setting, with purple, pink, and orange bleeding across the sky. It would take at least 4 hours to reach the Hyuuga kingdom.

Naruto couldn't wait until the moment he stood face to face with her. She was so beautiful, he was afraid he might just freeze up and be at lost for words. Not only that, but he couldn't wait to truly know her personality and character as well. He peered out of his carrier that was being pulled by four white horses and could see the crescent moon rising up in the east sky.

"Eager to meet your bride, Your Majesty?" Kakashi commented. He was sitting right across from Naruto.

"Yes, I am. Can you believe that she'll be coming home with me tonight? Honestly, I was ok with being single for my entire life. As long as I am Emperor and as long as I can keep peace and unity during my reign, I can die happy. But now, after seeing her...I realize why it's important for every leader of a nation to have a companion alongside him." Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms. "Speaking of which, Kakashi, during all these years that I've known you, I've never once seen you take interest in a woman before." His eyebrows suddenly arched up. "Are you...you know...more interested in-,"

"The answer to what you are about to say, is _no_. My life's mission was to train and raise you. And now, it is to protect you. I have no other desires."

Though he had no parents, Naruto never longed for a fatherly figure. Kakashi filled all those empty parts of his life - a father, a mentor, and a friend. There was probably no one else in the world who he trusted more.

"You're the best, Kakashi." Naruto simply grinned at him.

"I know."

* * *

Tracing the intricate design of the lace that was embroidered onto her ivory dress, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror as servants finished getting her ready for the night.

It was unbelievable that she really was going to leave this place tonight. She would wake up the next morning, to a place where she would call her new home. She would have a husband. She would be a wife.

Hinata took a silent vow and promised to herself that she would not fall in love with the Emperor.

She figured that it would only take her focus away from her real goal. She saw how women were when they were in love...it clouded their thoughts and changed their behaviors. She didn't deny that love was a good and beautiful thing, and it was something she hungrily yearned for...but right now...she just didn't have the time for it.

There was no doubt that the best soldiers and combat leaders were in the Uzumaki palace. She would have options to choose from if she wanted to train to her fullest abilities.

"Princess, the hour has come. Your father has requested your presence in the throne room." One of the servants announced.

The gut-churning flutter in her stomach that happened every time she was nervous was starting up again. She looked outside to see the crescent moon now high up in the midnight-blue sky and figured that the Emperor would be arriving very shortly.

She took one last glance at herself and let out a deep sigh before exiting her bedroom.

She hoped that the Emperor would at least be decent looking. She knew he wasn't old based on the rumors that he was the youngest Emperor in history. The stories about him were truly inspiring and heroic.

As she neared the throne room, she realized the doors were opened and she could see her parents sitting, already eyeing her. Hanabi sat on one side next to Hiashi and she guessed the empty chair next to her mother would be her seat for tonight.

"I assume the princess's belongings are all prepared?" Hiashi asked the servants who followed behind Hinata.

"Yes, King Hiashi. We've prepared Princess Hinata's belongings according to your order. It will be loaded onto the Emperor's carriage at the end of the night."

Hiashi nodded in approval and the servants quickly scattered to their places on the sides.

"Come take your seat, daughter. I've received word that the Emperor is at the foot of the castle door."

Hinata walked up to her seat and sat down next to her mother. She noticed that her father had taken extra measures today to make the place look extravagant. The usual dim candles that hung down from the ceiling were replaced with diamond chandeliers and she also realized that the floor was polished and waxed to the point where she could literally see her reflection on the ground.

She almost held her breath when there was a sudden sound of trumpets and saw that the palace guards immediately flooded the hallway in two, perfectly parallel lines to welcome their guest.

Her fingers clenched tightly and she swore that her palms were sweating right now. She was eager to see the man who she would be calling her husband from now on.

An unfamiliar man came scurrying into the throne room and raising his voice so that it echoed throughout the place, he announced the arrival.

"The Uzumaki Emperor has descended upon the palace! Please stand to greet His Majesty!"

Hiashi stood up first. They all swiftly followed after his actions and faced the wooden doors, peering out the long hallway that was now lined with the palace guards.

Hinata kept her eager gaze ahead as a well-built man with uniquely white hair dressed in a black and orange outfit entered through the hallway. Trailing after him were 6 men that formed a circle around a certain individual in the middle so that he would be shielded and properly protected. A glimpse of that individual's blonde hair caught Hinata's attention.

As soon as the man with white hair reached a few feet in front of Hiashi's throne, Hiashi bowed his head in greeting.

"We are honored to have the Emperor here in the Hyuuga kingdom. We hope your travels were safe and pleasant."

The man in white bowed in return. "Thank you for the hospitality. I am the Emperor's private bodyguard, Kakashi. Please extend your greetings to His Majesty." Kakashi stepped to the side and signaled for the 6 men to move aside as well.

They stepped away to reveal, much to Hinata's surprise, a man who looked just about her age. He had striking blonde hair and the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she's ever seen. Like Kakashi, his attire was black and orange, but was evidently more elegant and he even wore a long black cape that draped down his back to the floor.

Hinata stood in a faze when he suddenly flashed a smile at them and bowed his head slightly in respect.

"King Hiashi, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, Emperor. The Hyuuga royal family welcomes you to our palace."

"A beautiful palace it is. Out of the 8 kingdoms that I've visited, only the Uchiha palace comes to par with it."

"Thank you for the compliment, Your Majesty. And as for the marriage...what are the specifics of the ceremony?"

"As stated in the royal decree, I will gift the resources to this kingdom within the next 30 days. If there's any delay or trouble with the transportation of the items, I will be notified immediately to solve it and let you know as well. The ceremony will be in two days. I'm sure the message has already been relayed to you, but the royals of all 8 kingdoms and their families will attending. I will not be inviting the whole empire since it'll be troublesome to keep control of that many people in the Uzumaki palace. Do not worry about the details...decoration and food will be entirely taken care of. You just need to show up. As for the marriage itself..." Naruto's eyes trailed over to Hinata.

Hinata tried desperately to keep her gaze steady, but ended up averting them down to the floor. She was hopeful that the Emperor would be decent, but now that he stood in front of her, she was pretty damn sure she underestimated his qualities. She couldn't believe that she was being betrothed to such a handsome man, who literally held the empire in the palm of his hand, and yet, still seemed like an absolute gentleman. She suddenly felt like she wasn't worthy enough to be standing beside him as Empress.

"...I promise to take care of your daughter and assure that she is protected at all costs. She'll be the empire's treasure and my life's devotion. "

No one has ever spoken about her like that. For the first time in her life, she felt like she mattered.

"We thank you for your compliments, Your Majesty. If my daughter is unfit in any way in the future, you are welcome to discipline her as you now have all authority over her as her husband."

Naruto simply just shook his head and couldn't stop staring at Hinata, who refused to meet eyes with him. She was even more beautiful up close. "I have no doubts about her. Though this is our first meeting, she seems humble and kind...the very qualities that I desire in a wife. She will be a fine Empress, as I will train and guide her to become a leader. Rest assured, King Hiashi."

Naruto then beckoned for Kakashi to give him something. Kakashi pulled out a scroll from the inside of his sleeves and handed it to him. Naruto swiftly unrolled it with one pull of the red sash and then presented it to Hiashi.

"As her father, you will sign first. This is the legal marriage certificate of the empire. It will be recorded and kept safe in the Uzumaki records temple and no one will have access to it, with the exception of you and I, as well as the princess."

Hiashi nodded and quickly scanned over the writings before snapping his fingers. A gold signature glowed at the bottom of the scroll and then permanently inked itself onto the paper.

Naruto then turned to Hinata, who hesitatingly did the same.

Naruto then rolled it back up and Kakashi retrieved it, sliding it up again into his long robed-sleeve.

"It is set, then. We are legally betrothed to each other. All that's left is the public ceremony and announcement."

Hinata's cheeks flushed when Naruto reached his palm out to her. "...my bride. Let's go home."

As if it had a mind of its own, her hand placed itself into his. He held it tightly and pulled her closer to him, flashing yet another charming smile, but this time only for her. She finally had the courage to make eye contact with him and felt like she drowned in them the moment she did.

Naruto Uzumaki was her _husband_ , now. Once that fact clicked in her mind, her stomach fluttered and her heart slammed against her chest.

He gently pulled her along with him as they made their way out of throne room, with Kakashi and everyone following after. Hinata could see the carriage and four horses awaiting at the bottom of the stairs of the castle entrance. The servants just finished loading up her belongings and then one of them quickly ran over to open the carriage door for them.

Naruto turned back around to face Hiashi and Hyuuga royal family as Kakashi and the rest of his men scurried along on their horses and onto the sides of the carriage. "We will take our leave and we will meet again in two days. I will send over four of my men for your protection on the way to the Uzumaki palace." He held out one hand. "Now that we are family, I hope you don't mind me calling you _father_."

Hiashi just bowed his head in respect and then shook hands with Naruto. "It is an absolute honor to have the Emperor as my son-in-law." He then turned his attention to Hinata.

"Hinata..."

Hinata waited eagerly for his words. Maybe he will finally say something encouraging or kind to her now that she is officially departing from the Hyuuga kingdom.

"...we will see you in two days."

Ah, of course. What was she expecting? Hiashi was never the one for sentimental words...and frankly, they didn't have that good of a relationship for him to suddenly start caring.

Naruto once again pulled her with him and urged her to go in first. Turning her back to her family, she took a deep breath and stepped into the carriage, with Naruto following closely after.

Though she never knew love from her family and all they did was hurt and reject her (with the exception of Hanabi)...her heart still felt heavy as the door closed shut. Was this how it felt to _miss_ something? It was pathetic though, that she would miss the very people who didn't even want her.

As if it was magic, her thoughts dispersed into thin air and the heaviness in her chest disappeared when a strong hand held hers and intimately entangled their fingers together. She didn't even notice that Naruto sat right next to her when he entered.

"Are you alright?"

That was such a simple question, but it was a question that no one has ever asked her before...because no one ever cared. She felt like crying but she took a deep breath and held it in. How embarrassing it would be to cry in front of her husband, who she just barely met.

"I will manage. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Wow, music to his ears. He finally heard her voice. She was so soft-spoken that it was almost _adorable_. "No need for formalities anymore. You can just call me Naruto...we are married, now."

Hinata blushed. "No, no...you are the Emperor, it wouldn't be proper-,"

"And you are the _Empress_ , which makes you my equal." He didn't even give her room to argue.

Hinata was sure she would die of embarrassment right now. How could she possibly be on first-name basis with the Emperor? Even her mother called Hiashi "Your Majesty." She couldn't imagine her parents being on a first-name basis, even after being married for so long.

"Even if I am Empress now, it would not be decent for me to simply call you by name. I apologize, Your Majesty."

Naruto sighed, but he didn't argue. He wouldn't push her to do something that she didn't want to do. Maybe when she was more comfortable with him, he would try again.

"Then, may _I_ call you Hinata? 'Empress' just sounds too formal for me."

Hinata couldn't believe that this man was the Emperor. He was such a gentleman beyond words. She couldn't imagine him fighting against anyone...he seemed way too kind to hurt a soul. "You can call me whatever you see fit."

Naruto smiled happily at her and squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Then, Hinata it is. I just want to apologize for this sudden marriage between us...I first saw you a few months ago when passing through the Hyuuga kingdom. You truly are as beautiful as they say."

Ah, the usual 'most beautiful princess in the kingdom' compliment that everyone gave her. So he married her because of her looks. How shallow. Well...that makes it easier for her to not fall in love with him, then.

"..but, that's not the only reason why I chose you." Naruto continued, catching her by surprise. "I want to get to know you, too. What you like, dislike, your childhood, and everything up till now. If we are to spend our life together, I don't want to be strangers forever. Your beauty is just a bonus."

Oh no. So...he was a man who actually saw _beyond_ her looks, then.

This would be harder than she thought.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	5. Small Steps

**Small Steps**

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning and quickly glanced behind him to see if Hinata was there. He smiled faintly when he saw that she was still sound asleep, cuddled in the lush velvet blankets.

They did sleep in the same bed last night, but he did not touch her and even slept with his back towards her. He could sense that she had difficulties adjusting and he couldn't force himself on her if they had yet to establish a deeper relationship.

Letting out a small yawn, he got up and with the snap of his fingers, two servants came rushing into the bedroom. "The Empress will probably be hungry when she awakes. Please tell the chef to make two bowls of fresh ramen." They bowed and then left as quickly as they came in.

Naruto walked to the balcony doors that were draped with long curtains and quietly shifted the curtains to the side. He then opened the doors and walked out to the balcony that extended over the Uzumaki palace.

He breathed in the crisp morning air and grinned at the sight below him - his beloved home and its people.

He was born in this kingdom on the night of the blood moon. His father was a fierce soldier who fought for the last Uzumaki king while his mother was a talented teacher who taught combat skills to young trainees. His mother passed away after giving birth to him and shortly after that, his father tragically died in battle.

Kakashi was a good friend of his father's, and so he was entrusted in Kakashi's care right before his father left for battle.

His childhood in the Uzumaki kingdom was not entirely all that great. He created a lot of trouble and mischief for attention...because everyone shunned him.

The reason why his mother passed away after giving birth to him, was because he was born with an immense amount of power. It is known in the Uzumaki kingdom that every 100 years during the blood moon, a child will be born inheriting the strength and spirit of the entity known as the Nine-Tailed Fox.

His father left behind a scroll containing the seal for the entity, in which Kakashi performed on him when he turned 1 years old. After that, Kakashi had to train him rigorously over the years for him to fully know how to control the Nine-Tailed Fox's power.

Before Naruto knew how to truly harness the power within him, he hated the fact that he was the one born with it. It made people reject and neglect him out of fear. He remembered the dirty looks that other parents gave him when he played or made friends with their children. He remembered how they pulled their children away from him and he heard every insult said "behind his back." Everyone called him a monster.

He used to be angry and bitter about it. However, as he matured over the years, he realized that the people's view about him won't change if he just kept causing trouble for attention.

That's when he swore to be an _Emperor_ , and not a king. He made it his life-goal to not only become the very leader of the kingdom that shunned him, but the leader of a whole empire...he needed to implement changes. He wanted peace, harmony, and he didn't want to see anyone else being treated like him when he was young.

Most of all, he wanted to earn kindness and respect from the kingdom that initially feared him. He just wanted a place where he could truly call home and claim the people as his beloved people.

He also didn't want the 8 kingdoms to fight over who would be the most powerful anymore, because it was a war that would never be won. They just needed a centralized leadership to promote stability and unity, not competition.

The journey to get to where he was now was insanely challenging, but if he had to do it all over again, he would.

His thoughts scattered and his ears perked when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see Hinata getting out of bed and as soon as she realized his presence, she immediately bowed on instinct.

"Emperor...good morning."

Naruto chuckled. "Good morning, Hinata."

It still felt incredibly strange to be called by her name by someone as powerful as he. He spoke to her so casually, as if they both weren't people of high status.

"Let's get ready for the day, shall we? I have a lot to show you. Your bath should be made already and breakfast will be waiting in the grand dining hall."

"Yes, Your majesty."

Naruto wished she wouldn't be so formal with him, but he forced himself to ignore it and gestured her over to his servants, who then guided her away to the bath-room.

He wondered if that was how she always acted. She's been extremely detailed about honorifics and displaying respect. Maybe it was just a Hyuuga thing, because he realized that Hiashi was pretty much the same as well.

Naruto felt a slight disappointment when he thought about it. He hoped that she wasn't going to be like that forever...surely, there was a _real_ person of character and depth underneath all that proper etiquette. Or if there wasn't, and this was just how her personality truly is...then he guessed that he'll just have to live with the fact that her looks deceived him.

* * *

That was probably the best ramen noodle soup that Hinata has ever had in her life. She thought that the Emperor's meal choice for breakfast would be more extravagant, but she was taken by surprise by the simple bowl of ramen on the table when they arrived down at the dining hall.

After tasting the first sip of the soup and slurping a mouthful of the noodles, she swore that she would have melted to the floor if there wasn't a chair to hold her.

As of now, Naruto was touring her around the palace, which was at least 10 times larger than the Hyuuga's.

"What's your favorite flower?"

Hinata blinked. What a random question to ask. "I...I have always liked lavenders."

"That's exactly what I thought, too. Your eyes remind me of them." Naruto reached out his hand to her and she hesitated to take it.

"It's ok, Hinata...you're my wife." He reminded and reassured her. "Like I said, I don't want us to be strangers forever. We can take small steps at a time."

It was strange. Hinata barely knew this man and they literally met last night, but he had a funny way of making her restlessness and anxiety go away. She shyly placed her hand in his and figured that it would be good to establish a closer relationship with him...but she still vowed that she would not fall in love.

"Let me show you our banquet hall. This is where our ceremony will be held." He gently dragged her along with him until they reached in front of two large doors that swung open at Naruto's presence.

Hinata nearly gasped at the sight. The floor was lined with marble tiles and instead of walls, they were surrounded by open-glass windows that showed a magnificent view of the Uzumaki village below. Crystal chandeliers hung down from the painted ceilings and the room was probably the size of the whole Hyuuga throne room. She almost jumped when music suddenly filled the room.

Naruto brought her closer and laughed lightly at her dumbfounded expression. "...do you dance?"

"Of course. It is required for all royalties to learn. But...are we going to-,"

"Yes, we are."

Hinata blushed when he lightly gripped the side of her waist with one hand and pulled her so that their bodies were nearly touching. She immediately averted her eyes down and her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest at any moment. She's never been this close to a man before. "Y...Your Majesty, don't you think we are too close?"

Seeing that she was uncomfortable, he pulled away slightly. "I apologize...but we _are_ still going to dance. This is just practice. It will be required, as tradition in every kingdom, for the betrothed couple to share a dance together."

"Yes, I am aware of the tradition. I'm sorry for my meekness, Your Majesty. I'm just not used to all this, yet..."

"I understand. Whatever makes you uncomfortable, please do let me know. I want to make the transition from being princess to Empress easier for you."

Hinata slowly let herself indulge in the movements and her feet followed after his, as if she was floating on a cloud. "So, what will be my duties as Empress?"

"Well, first and foremost, I will have to assess your strengths and weaknesses. Whatever you are good at, I will have you in charge of it. What do you enjoy doing?"

Hinata pondered for a few moments before answering. "I like knitting. I often do it in my spare time."

Naruto simply nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I also love designing dresses, but my father would not let me do such labor. I am not too skilled in combat, but I enjoy archery and swordsmanship."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, surprised that such a gentle and soft-spoken woman as she would like those things. "Archery and sword fighting, huh?"

Hinata made a small, almost _sad_ , smile at him. "Yes...but I wouldn't consider it my strengths."

Naruto felt like there definitely was more to her than what meets the eye. It almost seemed as if she was harboring some deep feelings about herself...the way she smiled so sorrowfully right now made his stomach churn in guilt and pity. He just wanted to pull her into a tight hug to comfort her, but he knew they weren't anywhere near intimate enough for him to be able to do that.

"Your Majesty...could I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Hinata. You're my wife." He reminded her yet again for the 2nd time today.

Hinata's mind lingered on her bet with Hiashi. She wanted to desperately beat him so that he could finally see her worth, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She could not even beat Hanabi, so the chances of beating her father, who was the most powerful man in the Hyuuga kingdom, were little to none.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal that to Naruto, yet. He might even frown upon her for challenging her own father to a duel.

"I want to get stronger." She replied, instead. "I don't want to be an Empress who is weak. I want to gain more confidence in myself...I want to be stronger, not just in terms of my fighting skills, but also my personality. If you are willing, my Emperor, please teach me to become a worthy Empress of your empire."

Naruto slowly stopped dancing, but kept his hold on her. He studied her face and it was filled with such a determination that matched his own when he vowed to be Emperor.

Similar.

She was the same as him. She had something that she needed to prove.

Hinata once again felt her face flush when Naruto brought his hand up to softly caress the side of her cheek.

"You are not weak, Hinata."

There was an evident flicker of shock in Hinata's eyes. It was foreign to hear such words that were opposite of what everyone said about her for the past 20 years.

"That fact that you are willing to openly express what your weaknesses are to me, means that you are already confident. You want to improve, and you are not scared to admit it. I admire that."

Hinata didn't know how to respond. Was this man just going to keep surprising her with his words and his kind gestures? If she wasn't so adamant about not falling in love with him, she was sure that she would be heads over heels already.

"I will teach you everything I know. I promise that in one year, you will be the most powerful Empress in history...but, can I ask for something in return?"

Hinata just blinked at him, curious as to why he would even need to ask that. He was the Emperor, for goodness sake. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Would it be possible, in a year's time...for you to return my affections?"

Out of all the things that he could have requested, he asked for the one thing that she could not, and would not, give him. She opened her mouth to answer, but could not utter any words. How could she tell her own husband that she would not give him her love? But...she couldn't break her own vow and say yes to him either.

"...My Emperor..." Hinata found herself pulling away from him and took a step back. "...we just met last night. I apologize for my harsh words, but you do not know me well enough to ask for my affections. Nor do I believe that you have such feelings for me in such a short matter of time. Please allow us to build a deeper relationship before you ask us to be truly intimate with each other."

How interesting. Naruto did not expect that answer.

"Well...on the contrary, My Empress...you do not know me either."

Hinata hoped that he was not angry with her. He even addressed her as 'Empress' after he specifically told her last night that he did not like using formalities with each other. She let out a mental sigh of relief when he smiled faintly at her.

"I won't force your feelings. Whether you come to accept my affections or not, I will still help you improve." Naruto waved his hand in the air and the music abruptly stopped. "Well then, let's continue. Since you said your favorite flowers are lavenders, let's head to the garden next."

He turned around and proceeded to walk to towards the exit of the banquet room.

"My Emperor." Hinata suddenly called him, and he glanced back to see that she was still standing in her place. It seemed like she wanted to say something to him, but was hesitating.

"Yes...?" Naruto urged her to continue on.

Much to his surprise, Hinata made a small bow to him before speaking again. "I...have something that I must accomplish. If, after the year is over, and I have reached my goal, I promise that I will respond properly to Your Majesty's feelings."

Naruto guessed that she wasn't comfortable enough with him to reveal that "goal" of hers yet. Well, whatever it was, he hoped that would be able to help in some way. And he truly hoped that her response will be worth waiting for.

"Then, I will be patiently awaiting for your answer, Hinata."

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed_


	6. Closer to You

**Closer to You**

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure how she would feel once she stepped foot in front of the 8 royal families.

She gazed at herself in the mirror and admired her wedding dress. It was a white, deep v-neck dress with floral laced sleeves that came down to her elbows. The dress itself was made out of a lightweight tulle fabric and embraced the curves of her upper body and petite waist, then flowed down elegantly to the floor. She wore simple pearl earrings and her hair framed her face with soft curls.

Today, she would be known publicly as the Empress of the Uzumaki Empire. Every leader of the 8 kingdoms would lay their eyes on her and set their expectations. She knew that right now, she lacked the qualities to be a queen, but that was not going to discourage her. Like Naruto said...if she had the strength to admit her own weaknesses, then she believed that she had the confidence to become a greater woman.

This was just the beginning, anyways.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kakashi in a stunning formal suite. "Empress, it is time. The guests are here...I will escort you to the banquet hall."

Hinata let out a deep breath and walked over to him, linking one arm in his.

"Don't worry, my Empress." Kakashi assured her and lightly placed his free hand over hers. "You will do fine."

Hinata hesitantly smiled at him. "I hope so."

* * *

The banquet hall was filled with lively music.

Naruto was busy greeting the others, but he kept his attention on the door from time to time. He was eager to see Hinata in her wedding dress.

"Emperor."

He turned around to see Sasuke, heir to the throne of the Uchiha kingdom. Alongside him was Sakura.

"Ah, my good friends. Long time no see!" Naruto grinned as he shook hands with Sasuke. "How's marriage life? Fill me in, because I am a new man starting today."

Sakura chuckled at his statement. "Marriage is definitely hard. It has been a lot of pressure on us since we're next in line for the throne."

"I assume you will be at my coronation, correct?" Sasuke added in.

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "Would I really miss the moment that you become the King of the Uchiha kingdom?"

"Who knows...you might be busy now that you're both the Emperor and a married man." Sasuke shrugged.

"Speaking of which, I've been hearing rumors that she is the most beautiful princess in all the kingdoms. I cannot wait to see her!" Sakura almost squealed in excitement.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "Oh, you have _no i_ dea. She is indeed absolutely gorgeous, but there's much more to her than just her looks. I have never met anyone in royalty who is as humble and graceful as her."

"I am guessing that those are your in laws?"

Naruto's eyes trailed over to where Sasuke was looking. He could see the Hyuuga family talking to other royalties and peering down at the Uzumaki village through the open-glass windows/walls. "Yes. I already greeted them earlier when they came in."

"Wow, the Hyuuga's eyes are really as beautiful and haunting as they say. Just imagine what they look like when they activate their Byakugan." Sakura said in awe and couldn't keep her attention off of Hiashi's eyes.

Sasuke lightly nudged her on the side, indicating that it was rude to stare for so long.

Naruto's ears perked up and he immediately turned his attention away from Sasuke and Sakura and to the main doors when he heard the transition of contemporary to classic music. His eyes lit up in anticipation when the doors opened to reveal two of his palace servants, who played trumpets to gather everyone's attention.

Naruto walked to the middle of the room. Once the royalties of the 8 kingdoms saw him in the center, they understood that it was time and they gathered on both sides of the light-golden runway that extended from the doors right to where Naruto stood. Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga family also came and stood a few feet next to Naruto.

"The Empress has arrived!" The servants both announced in unison before stepping aside to reveal Kakashi, with Hinata linking an arm with him.

Naruto almost forgot how to breath once she stepped into the room and coincidentally made eye contact with him first.

" _Oh_ my..."

He could hear the evident gasps and whispers of everyone around him and could see that everyone seemingly stood hypnotized as Hinata and Kakashi walked towards him.

My goodness, it was as if he saw her for the first time all over again. He suddenly felt proud that she was _his_ Empress. She really embodied the characteristics of a beautiful and noble queen...even though he knew that she probably thought she was lacking in certain qualities.

Not in his eyes, though.

He has never met any other woman who would fit the throne so perfectly as she did.

Once they stood in front of him, he stepped forward and extended his hand towards her.

Hinata smiled shyly at him. She let go of Kakashi and placed her hand in Naruto's open palm. Kakashi retreated to the right side of Naruto and then Hinata turned to face her royal guests. She could see familiar faces of those who have visited the Hyuuga kingdom before. The presence of the Hyuuga family to her side was a bit overbearing, but she stood her ground and scanned across the faces of Hiashi, her mother, and Hanabi, making a slight nod to acknowledge them.

"Kings and Queens of my Uzumaki empire...thank you for joining me today. I invited you all here to share my happiness and joy. I have been your Emperor for the past five years, with no ruling Empress by my side. That changes, today. Starting from this day forward, Hinata Hyuuga, who is the first princess born to King Hiashi of the Hyuuga kingdom, will now be known as the Uzumaki Empress. She will reign alongside me to keep the allegiance between all 8 kingdoms strong and united."

Hinata almost jumped at the immediate thundering sound of everyone clapping in the room. She hoped that she was doing a good job at hiding how nervous she was right now. When the doors opened and she felt every single pair of eyes look at her, she wanted to just yank her arm from Kakashi and run away. However, her gaze met with Naruto's in that instant, and she suddenly drowned out everyone else in the room. She kept her attention solely on him when she walked down the aisle.

"You all have my promise, that she is the best decision I will ever make as Emperor." Naruto bowed his head to everyone as a gesture of kindness and respect.

Hinata was amazed. He was the Emperor and had sole authority over all of these royalties, but he still humbled himself in front of them. He was so... _different_ than any other king or ruler she's ever known. She could tell that everyone in the room looked at him in awe and inspiration. She could even see a glimpse of pride in Hiashi's eyes...the very same glint of pride he showed whenever Hanabi did something that made him proud.

That ignited a fire in her. She wanted to know more about her husband...his past, how he became Emperor, and how he gained the trust of even the most coldest kings in the 8 kingdoms. What exactly did he do to pave his way into the hearts of all these people? Even though they were all rulers of their own kingdom, they would still willingly submit to him.

Hinata was taken by surprise when the kings of each kingdom, including her own father, walked up in unison and stood in front of her and Naruto in a perfect horizontal line.

"Your Majesty, we are honored to be here to witness the coronation of our Empress." The Uchiha king replied on behalf of them all. "She is indeed as beautiful as they all say. We trust in your decision, and we offer you our blessings."

Hinata's eyes widened when they all bowed their heads towards Naruto.

To have the ability to make _kings_ bow to him...it was extraordinary.

"Thank you, my friends. Your blessings and approval of this marriage is a great gift to me above all else. Now..." With a wave of his hand, the music became louder and the servants who stood still in the back of the room began to hustle, bringing in more plates of food to set on the tables and drinks to serve. "...please enjoy yourselves! As a token of my appreciation for you all being here today, food and drinks will be served unlimited, until sunset. I will also be gifting 20 rubies per family in each kingdom."

Excited chatter filled the room and slowly, the kings and the rest of the guests dispersed again, greeting each other and making their way to the food table.

"...you ok?" Naruto leaned in and whispered to her.

"Yes." Hinata nodded and let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that all the attention wasn't on her anymore. Though, she could still feel the occasional stares from the queens and princesses...probably for her looks, as usual.

"Would you like to greet your family?"

Hinata glanced over and could see that her parents were busy talking to the king of the Aburame kingdom. She knew that even though today was about her becoming Empress, it did not matter much to them. They probably came solely because they wanted to meet with other royalties (and probably brag about the Hyuuga kingdom in comparison to others) and to show respect to Naruto. Hanabi was over at the food table, mingling with Ino, a princess from the Yamanaka kingdom.

"No."

Naruto was taken back by her answer. "You don't want to at least say hi to them?"

"Your Majesty, my family is a bit...complicated. Though I am glad that they are here today, I am the last person they'd want to see."

Ah, another layer revealed. Naruto thought that the Hyuuga family was normally just that formal and strict with each other...but now, he understood that there was probably some tension behind doors. "I understand." He gently ran his thumb over her knuckles in an effort to comfort her.

"By the way, Hinata, I'm pretty sure you already know this, but...you look absolutely breathtaking. I seriously forgot how to breathe when you walked in."

Hinata blushed and let out a small laugh at his statement. She's heard the rumors and gossips and it wasn't exactly a surprising thing when her looks were the topic of a conversation...but she's never heard anyone say it directly _to_ her.

Naruto's stomach fluttered at the sound of her lovely laugh...this was the first time he's heard it.

For the rest of the day, he introduced Hinata to the kings and queens, as well as the princes and princesses of each kingdom, some of whom Hinata noticed that Naruto seemed really close with. It made her feel ostracized, in a way, because she's never really thought about the fact that she has no friends. Her father kept her in the castle and made her stay committed to her studies since she was weak in combat. If she didn't have the strength, she might as well have the brains. She never ventured out much and never stepped foot out of the kingdom.

Seeing how everyone here recognized each other in some sort of way made her slightly ashamed that she was an Empress who did not even know her own people. That was another aspect she had to change about herself.

She quickly familiarized herself with the royalties that Naruto introduced her to.

The Uchiha kingdom: Ruled by King Fugaku and his queen. Soon to be inherited by his only son, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sasuke's wife, princess Sakura Haruno.

The Nara kingdom: Ruled by recently-crowned King Shikamaru, along with his wife Queen Temari.

The Inuzuka kingdom: Ruled by King Kiba, who became king just 2 years ago when his mother, Queen Tsume, passed away. He is currently engaged to Tamaki, a daughter of a noble family.

The Yamanaka kingdom: Ruled by King Inoichi and his queen, and their daughter, princess Ino.

The Aburame kingdom: Ruled by King Shibi and his only son, prince Shino.

The Haruno kingdom: Ruled by King Kizashi and his queen. Their only daughter, princess Sakura, is married to Sasuke Uchiha.

The Hyuuga and Uzumaki kingdoms were a given.

She busied herself along with Naruto, who mingled often at almost every turn, so she didn't realize how fast time had passed by. It was only when Kakashi tapped on Naruto's shoulder and signaled his attention out the windows, that she realized the sun was already setting.

"Wow, already?" Naruto blinked. He then gently guided her along with him to the center of the room once again and much to her surprise, turned to face her. She blushed when he let go of her hand and instead placed both hands on the side of her waist, pulling her in at a comfortable distance. Not too close, yet not too far apart.

She then remembered that they had to dance, as per tradition.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Naruto chuckled at her expression.

Hinata gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I don't usually meet this many people a day. I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Well, the day is almost over. Just keep your eyes on me and ignore everything else around you. I promise you'll feel better that way."

She believed him.

Maybe that was why everyone respected him. Whenever he spoke, he followed through with _actions_. She's only known him for 2 days, but so far, every time that he reassured her that things will be ok...they actually were.

As she locked her eyes on his, she didn't notice the change of the music and that the guests came closer to watch, forming a large circle around them. Then in an instant, she found herself following Naruto's every step and her body swayed according to where he guided her.

Naruto wanted to desperately pull her closer, but he didn't want to make her feel awkward. He wondered how long it would be into their marriage until they were comfortable enough to be intimate. More than that, he wondered how long it would be until she opened up to him...he truly wanted to dive deep into her thoughts and he wouldn't mind both the good and the bad of her. He was her husband now...his feelings for her would be unconditional.

It also crossed his mind that she might not come to return his affections at all. It slightly scared him that he might possibly spend his whole life with an unrequited love. He wondered how heartbreak felt like...though he never experienced it himself, the stories he heard were devastating and incredibly depressing. How was it that someone could love another person so much, then turn around and cause that much pain towards them? He could never imagine hurting Hinata in any way.

"Your Majesty..." Hinata's sweet voice brought his attention back to reality. "...would it be ok for me to start training tomorrow?"

Whatever this "goal" of hers was, it seemed to be on her mind very often. Naruto merely nodded. "Of course. I promise you'll have the best teachers to help you." He froze and his beating heart sounded like drums in his ears when a smile graced her face.

Will she ever stop taking his breath away? He swore he would do anything to keep that smile on.

"Thank you." When Hinata said that, she subconsciously pulled herself closer to him so that their foreheads were nearly touching, causing him to blush for the first time since they've met. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, let out a sigh and tightened his grip on her, which made Hinata suddenly think that something was wrong.

"Emperor...?"

Naruto opened his eyes again and drowned himself into her lavender orbs. "You can't just _do_ that, Hinata. I might just kiss you right now..." His gaze trailed down to her lips, and he could feel her body tense up.

Hinata quickly lowered her head in case anyone noticed she was turning red. Geez, how can he just blatantly say that to her? She swallowed the air in her throat when Naruto leaned in and her face felt even hotter when their foreheads actually touched this time. "Y...Your majesty...I don't think it'd be appropriate to do that in front of our guests." She quickly replied, hoping to steer him away from what he was about to do.

However, she was taken by surprise when he didn't go any further and just smirked teasingly at her. "I said I _might_...not that I _will_..." He paused. "...but...can we stay like this?"

There was no doubt that her heart rate was abnormal right now. She's never met a man who was so bold...she couldn't even imagine the expressions of her family who was probably watching them right now. It was so embarrassing.

But strangely, she didn't want to move away. To have him this close to her was...nice. She gathered all the courage in her to look up at him and he was gazing at her so lovingly that it made her tremble. She has never had someone look at her like that before; like she was all that mattered in the room right now.

Again, if she wasn't so adamant about not falling in love, she was pretty sure that she would have kissed him right then and there.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	7. Don't Hold Back

**Don't Hold Back**

* * *

It's been a month into their marriage.

Naruto has begun to train Hinata in terms of combat skills, rotating teachers every few days, and rotating between hand-to-hand combat, archery, sword-fighting, and defense moves.

Today, he wanted to see her Byukugan in action.

He first wanted to train her without it so he could see where her strengths and weaknesses lie without her bloodline's help.

As she mentioned to him before, she was not too skilled in archery or sword-fighting. Her hand-to-hand fighting style was moderate, but needed more work. Her strongest skill was defense, which was a good thing, considering the fact that she was a woman.

He slid open the door to the Uzumaki's private dojo room to reveal Hinata being flipped over by Gai, one of his strongest hand-to-hand combat soldiers.

"Not too hard on my Empress, please." Naruto butted in, catching them both by surprise.

"No, no, I'm fine...don't go easy on me." Hinata reassured, ignoring the slight pain that rippled through her shoulder when she stood up again. "If you go easy on me, I'm not learning to my fullest potential."

Naruto almost clapped at that and smiled proudly at her. "So? Have you managed to get a hit, yet? Gai is one of my strongest...if you can beat him, you can almost beat Kakashi."

Judging by the hesitation in her expression and Gai's confident body language, he already knew the answer.

"I...I haven't. He's too strong." Hinata kept her eyes down. It was disappointing because she's been training with Gai for almost 2 weeks now, but she hasn't been able to hit him once. He was incredibly well built, and frankly, his body weight was two times her size.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "There's no such thing. Come here."

Hinata walked over to him, but kept her gaze to the floor.

"Lift your head, Hinata. My Empress will not look down in defeat." Naruto replied firmly.

At his words, Hinata clenched her hands into fists and obeyed, lifting her head up and making eye contact with him. He was right. She shouldn't have such a weak posture...even the littlest things define her as an Empress now. She should stand proud and tall, no matter the circumstances.

"He is stronger, in terms of strength and build, correct?"

Hinata nodded.

"So, you are much smaller and petite than him, correct?"

Again, Hinata nodded, but she wasn't getting his point.

"His skill is in strength, correct?"

"Your majesty, I don't understand-,"

"So if someone is larger than you and muscularly stronger, they have an immense amount of body mass...which would make sense that they may be lacking in one obvious thing. Why don't you think about it."

Hinata blinked and pondered at what he just said. She tracked back to Gai's fighting style and it suddenly clicked that if he had that much body mass, his weakness would definitely be speed.

She was smaller, and petite - which meant that she had the flexibility to move a lot faster than he did.

"...but, Your Majesty, I don't think I am quick enough-,"

"Use your Byakugan."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Eh? But you specifically told me to train without it."

"I know. But today, and onwards, you will activate it. I intend to train your ability to use your Byakugan, too." Naruto beckoned for Gai to come over. "And, I have never seen the Byakugan in action before...it'll be interesting to observe how you use it to your advantage. Please begin, again." He stepped away from her and Gai and gave permission for them to start.

Hinata immediately stood in a fighting stance and stared intensely at Gai. "Byakugan!" She whispered and could feel an immense power coursing through her body.

Naruto stood amazed at what he saw. He could literally see her veins surrounding her eyes and popping out from the sides of her temples. Her kind and gentle eyes transformed into fierce and aggressive ones. He wondered what she saw when she activated it...he's heard rumors that it gave them x-ray vision and much more.

Gai nearly smirked. "My Empress, you have not been able to lay a finger on me for the last two weeks. Since you have now activated your bloodline's technique, I am going in full force. Please do stop me if it is too much for you."

Unlike the previous times when Gai started running towards her, Hinata was not anxious or afraid. She analyzed his movements with her eyes and noticed he was beginning to focus energy into his right arm. Gai swung his fist at her, but right before he hit the pit of her stomach, she dodged to the side.

"Your Majesty, if you want to win, you have to do more than just dodge me all the time-," Gai was interrupted when an immense pain seemingly jolted through his back. He realized that before he could even blink, Hinata was already behind him and hit two major pressure points near his ribs.

'Faster than usual!' Gai winced and blocked an incoming kick from her.

Hinata felt so damn _good_ right now. It's been forever since she's used her Byakugan in training and she forgot how much of an advantage it was. Though her abilities to use it was not nearly as strong as Hanabi's, she has been improving over the years.

She was about to lunge forward to hit Gai on the shoulder, but he quickly grabbed her arm and flung her over to the floor.

Naruto tensed up at how hard Hinata fell to the ground and resisted the urge to run over to her aid. Though he desperately wished she wasn't so hard on herself, he also knew that if she was not trained rigorously like this, then she would not improve. He truly wanted her to be the best.

His eyes followed their movements and realized that with the Byakugan activated, she was noticeably more aware and became swifter in her defenses and counterattacks. He could tell that Gai was having trouble keeping up with how fast she moved around him.

"You're fast, but still sloppy. Don't be afraid to hit me at full force!" Gai instructed.

Hinata was glad he said that. Truth to be told. she was _always_ holding back...she was so used to it, since that's all she ever did whenever she trained against Hanabi and her father's Hyuuga instructors. She was just afraid to hurt people.

"Hinata." Naruto called out to her. "...don't hold back. He can take it. And if this were a real battle, there is no room for any weakness or doubts. Trust in yourself."

It was amazing that he knew what to say to her at the right exact time, as if he was reading her mind.

"Yes, Your Majesty..." Hinata took a deep breath and felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. She focused all the energy from the core of her gut to the rest of her body and intensified her Byakugan's range and magnitude.

It was a near guarantee that she could now predict Gai's every move before he could even lay a finger on her.

Naruto's eyes widened when Hinata made the first move this time and seemingly disappeared right before his eyes, only to reappear again inches away from Gai. Before Gai could react, Hinata did a set of lightning-fast hand signs before thrusting both of her palms right into his chest.

Gai let out a breathless gasp and flew back across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _thump!_ Not allowing him to catch his breath or get up, Hinata dashed forward and immediately performed the same set of hand signs. Once again, her palms came into contact with Gai's chest, and he nearly flew up to the ceiling this time before hitting the ground once more.

Gai wiped away the small drip of blood from his mouth before flashing a teasing smile at Hinata and slowly stood up. "Not bad, my Empress!" He taunted her and bid her to come at him again.

This time, instead of dodging and blocking, Hinata had the courage to hit without resisting any of her strength. She managed to escape every blow he made towards her but could tell that he wasn't losing his stamina at all, no matter how many times he took a hit from her or failed to keep up with her speed.

Hinata took a step back and allowed for some distance between them before doing a different combination of hand techniques. Naruto narrowed his eyes upon seeing the complex formations and hearing Hinata whisper a subtle, "Gentle Fist."

Wasting no time, Hinata jumped forward in an attempt to attack Gai again, but right before she reached him, Naruto appeared between them. With almost no effort, he swiftly grasped both of her arms and forced them down. He was surprised at the amount of energy seeping from her hands.

Hinata's gaze flickered at him, confused as to why he interfered so suddenly.

Naruto sighed and then loosened his grip on her before glancing back to Gai, giving him a slight nod to dismiss him. He turned his attention back to Hinata. "Hinata...that's enough for today."

At the sound of his seemingly soothing, yet firm voice, Hinata froze in place. She then slowly allowed for her eyes to close, deactivated her Byakugan, and relaxed her body.

Naruto let go of her arms and then boldly came closer, cupping the sides of her cheeks affectionately. "That was amazing." He smiled proudly at her. "I've never seen that much determination in you before. How do you feel right now?"

Hinata was almost at loss for words because of how close he was, but she collected her thoughts before replying to him. "I...I feel...confident." It was weird to hear that come out of her own mouth.

"Gentle Fist...I heard you whisper it. Is that one of the Hyuuga's techniques?" He dropped his hands down from her face but stood at the same distance.

"Yes, it is one of the many techniques passed down in the royal family." Hinata went through sweat and tears just learning that technique. It was unbelievable that she was able to knock down Gai with just one blow from her Palm Bottom attacks, considering how strong he was.

"I've only heard about it, that whoever is hit in areas of their major organs, will suffer internal damage. I couldn't let you do that to Gai, sorry."

Hinata nodded, slightly ashamed at her own actions. She almost forgot the extent of injury from that technique...she was too immersed in fighting seriously to consider the consequences.

"Well, you managed to finally get a few hits at Gai, so that's all that matters. It's an improvement from the past two weeks. Would you like a reward?"

Hinata blinked. "A reward?"

"Up to you if you want it or not. You're the Empress, so you whatever you want, you shall have."

It was like saying that he would give her the world if she asked for it. Goodness, this man was so good at unexpectedly charming her.

"What's the reward?"

Naruto couldn't help but adore the genuinely curious expression she had on. "...close your eyes."

Hinata was a bit skeptical, but she silently obeyed. Was he going to make something appear out of thin air or what? Or perhaps he had a jewelry to present to her?

Naruto's attention initially averted down to her lips, but he figured that it would startle her too much. He wondered if she would eventually return his feelings if he slowly made advances towards her. He knew it wasn't a guarantee, though...she could just be repulsed by his affections if she truly did not like him the same way.

None the less, he had to try. A small step at a time was enough for him.

He gently held the side of her shoulders and could feel her body stiffen at the physical contact. He then leaned in and pressed his lips softly on her forehead.

Hinata was _not_ expecting that at all. She felt like her stomach flipped over and there was no noise except for the sound of her beating heart. She fluttered her eyes open, only to see Naruto leaning yet again, placing another feather-light kiss on the side of her cheek.

She blushed when he flashed a charming smile at her and bumped his nose with hers.

"That's your reward."

In this one month of knowing him, she was beginning to realize that he was not afraid to show his affections to her, regardless if she came to return his feelings or not. He was also making her feel emotions that she has never felt before, nor could she even describe those emotions. It was such a strange and foreign thing for a man to be this loving towards her, when all she's ever known was cold shoulders and glares. And when he did display his affections, she did not know how to react.

"...t...thank you...Your Majesty..." It was the only thing that came to mind, but it sounded so ridiculously awkward and out of context. She's never had a man kiss her before, whether it be on the forehead, cheek, or the lips.

Naruto merely chuckled at her timid response and pulled away. "So when will you tell me this goal of yours?"

Hinata felt guilty that she couldn't tell him. She was scared of his reaction if he knew that she wanted to get stronger partly to defeat her father. Would his perspective of her change?

"If I tell you, you will see me differently."

Naruto was taken back by that. Did she have some deep, dark secret or something? As cliche as it sounded, she was beautiful _and_ mysterious. There was so much about her that he wanted to know about.

"I promise, I won't ever change the way I see you. You are strong, confident, and the most genuinely honest woman I have met. Above that, you are my wife...I want us to be transparent with each other. I won't mind the good and bad of you, Hinata."

That did not make her feel better. If anything, it just made that pit of guilt deeper in her gut. Here he was, telling her that his feelings towards her were unconditional...and yet, she still felt like she couldn't open up. She gazed up into his eyes and desperately wished to offer him something in return for all that he's willing to do for her. He had everything already...he was the Emperor.

Undoubtedly, the only thing he wanted from her, was her love. She couldn't even give him that.

Letting out a small breath, she made the first move this time to get closer to him. She shyly placed her forehead on his chest and timidly brought her arms around his waist, pulling herself safe against his body.

Naruto bit his lower lip to suppress the all-too-happy smile that was going to break out any time soon. Oh geez, this woman would be the death of him. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and snuggled into her lavender scented hair. This was their first hug...he honestly wanted to squeeze her tightly, but restrained himself.

"Your Majesty, all I can ever say to you is thank you. I apologize, but I am just not ready yet to fully open up to you...forgive me for not meeting you halfway." Hinata muttered quietly.

"It's alright, at least you are honest about it with me. We have forever together...you can tell me whenever you decide it's the right time. I don't mind waiting, but I _am_ eager at the same time."

Hinata nodded and didn't say anything anymore. She was a bit too fixated at the moment on how good it felt to be in his arms. What a strange thing it was, that she was experiencing what warmth and affection felt like from a man who she's only known for a month, instead of from her own blood family who raised her.

She then understood why people changed so much when they were in love. All these good-bubbly feelings of comfort and knowing that there was someone who would accept them, flaws and all...is something that they would not trade for the world.

Ah.

All the more reason why she should keep her distance...because right now, if he told her to drop everything regarding her revenge and grudge against her family...she would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	8. A Glimpse of You

**A Glimpse of You**

* * *

Today, Naruto wanted them to go out to the market together. He had explained to her that he didn't want to be the kind of ruler that just sat on his throne all the time. He wanted to mingle among the villagers and he wanted them to be comfortable approaching him.

Instead of being an Emperor that was feared, he wanted to be an Emperor that was respected and above all, he wanted to be a friend to his people.

Hinata had never heard of such a thing. A king being _friends_ with the people that he governed. In all the years that she's seen her father rule, he wasn't exactly a tyrant, but she saw that he expected people to obey and show absolute formality towards him. That was what she intended for her mindset to be as well, when she became Empress, but she couldn't ever imagine being that cold towards a person.

"If the people are too casual with you, wouldn't that make your authority over them weaken?"

Naruto shook his head at her and flashed a cheeky grin. "I think that having loyalty built on a foundation of friendship and trust is stronger than loyalty built on a foundation of hierarchy. I do not want my people to obey me out of fear or because they feel like they have to. I want to them to do it because they want to, and because they see me as a true ally. That's _my_ Emperor way."

He was completely different from the other kings. To build an empire based on creating bonds with the people was unheard of, at least to her. She wondered, if she displayed the same characteristics as he did, would her father still see her as weak? She couldn't even fathom being on friendly terms with her father. Even if she managed to beat him, she wasn't sure if he would be proud of her for becoming stronger. He might even despise her instead because of the humiliating consequences if he lost.

"Come. This will be our first time in public together. I'm sure the people are eager to meet their Empress."

Hinata took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was never good with interacting with others and it was one of the main reasons why her family looked down on her.

As they crossed the bridge that connected the main Uzumaki palace to the rest of the village, she could immediately smell the delicious street food cooking and could hear people chatting and mingling with each other.

She unexpectedly linked her arm around Naruto and walked closer to him. Naruto didn't mind this, of course, and just patted her hand to put her at ease. "When I told you that I'd help you to improve as Empress, I did not mean that I will teach you how to rule using force or fear. I know you have a kind heart, Hinata...and in my opinion, that is so much more important than being assertive with the people under you."

It was so hard for Hinata to grasp that. Her whole life, she's been put down _because_ she was kind. It was because of her caring and empathetic nature that made the Hyuuga family shun her.

"Your Majesty, if you are not assertive with the people that you rule over, then how would they respect you? My father...he always taught us to be firm and formal because we are royals."

Yet another layer revealed. Naruto guessed that the family tension probably had a lot to do with Hiashi, then. "Well, that's the exact reason why _I_ am the Emperor, and not him, right?" Naruto replied, catching her by surprise. "You see, if I resolved the war 5 years ago by forcing every other king to bow down to me, then the empire would probably not be as peaceful as it is right now. Or, if we go according to your father's way of ruling, if I was too be extremely anal about everything, then I would probably have a few enemies among the other rulers."

Hinata realized he was right about that. Though her father was proud of their Hyuuga throne, she knew that some of the other kings did not really like his prideful nature. On the contrary, Hinata noticed how the other kings, including her own father, seemed genuinely fond of Naruto. Was it really because of their different ways of governing the people?

Naruto could feel her grasp on him tightening when they finally reached the market and people immediately were gaping in awe at them. "It's ok, Hinata...these are _your_ people, now. Smile at them, be inviting. To be a good Empress, you must not shy away." He muttered quietly to her.

With his words prompting her, she gathered the courage to look into the faces of the people they passed by and once her eyes met with a curious little girl who looked about 5 years old, she found it easier to flash a warm smile. Her heart filled with joy when the little girl smiled adorably and waved at her.

"...mommy, who's that?" The little girl tugged on a sleeve belonging to a woman about Hinata's mother's age.

The woman locked eyes with Hinata, who gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement. "That's our new Empress. Isn't she beautiful?"

Seeing the little girl nod excitedly made Hinata's heart melt. This was the first time that anyone's ever looked at her like she was someone important.

"It's the Empress!"

"Hello, Your Majesties!"

"Make way for the Emperor and the Empress!"

As they went through, people greeted and parted the way for them to walk past. Hinata glanced at Naruto and saw how effortless it was for him to shake hands with the people and talk to them as if they were old friends.

She nearly jumped when someone suddenly grabbed her hand and shook it eagerly. "Hello, Empress! It is wonderful to finally see you!" An old lady with white hair flashed a toothless grin at her.

Hinata laughed softly at how cute she was and placed her hand gently on top of the lady's. "It is wonderful to finally see you all as well."

Naruto loved how soft-spoken she was. He was beginning to see how she really was as a person. Compared to her father and the other Hyuuga members, she stood out the most because she was undeniably different than them. He realized that maybe that was one reason why she seemed so distant from them.

Well, even if her family seemed to distance her for being such a kind and warmhearted person, it was that part of her that he found himself admiring the most. He gazed at her proudly as she began to interact with the villagers who were surrounding her. Like always, he almost forgot to breathe when she looked his way and smiled lovingly at him.

 _Lovely_. That word fitted her so well.

He was excited to let her take charge in the future and to see where she would help lead the empire. He would allow her to make decisions regarding trade and education and maybe if she did become strong enough, he would allow her to command his imperial army as well.

He raised up his hand, which caught the attention of the villagers. He then waved his palm to the side, indicating that they clear the way now. Hinata watched in amazement as the villagers silently obeyed and once again stepped to the side to make a trail for them to walk through.

"Sorry for the rush...I know you are all excited right now, but I _do_ want to finish taking our Empress on a full tour of our Uzumaki kingdom."

The people nodded understandingly, still keeping their attention on Hinata as she and Naruto resumed walking.

* * *

Hinata almost seemed to sigh in relief when she finally entered her bedroom.

Naruto laughed lightly when he saw how her shoulders dropped to relax and the first thing she did was sit down on the bed. "Exhausted?"

Hinata gave him a nod. "The people are wonderful...this kingdom is so lively and carefree. They seem to truly love you as their Emperor, as well."

"They're already fond of you, too, Hinata. I can only imagine how much the Hyuuga people love you."

Hinata averted her eyes down to the floor. "...well, I wouldn't really say that..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her expression. He was dying of curiosity to know how her life was like in the Hyuuga kingdom. She seemed... _broken_ , almost. He felt the need to just embrace her continuously to comfort her, even though he didn't know what her troubles were. He let out a small sigh and went over to their walk-in closet to take off his heavy garments. He was surprised to feel a pair of small hands rest upon his arm and turned to see that Hinata had gotten off the bed and followed after him.

"Let me, Your Majesty." Hinata replied quietly as she unbuttoned the first layer of his shirt.

Naruto stayed put, letting her tend to him. He fixated his gaze on her face and realized that she was beginning to be more comfortable around him. "Hinata, would you mind telling me how your childhood was?"

Hinata nearly froze at his question. How could she tell him that she grew up with nearly everyone looking down on her? It was too embarrassing. She bet that he had a great childhood and was deeply loved by his parents and family.

"My childhood is not worth listening to, Your Majesty. I wouldn't want to waste your time."

Naruto took a hold of her hand that was unfastening the last button and he brought it up to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "You are not a waste of time. Don't ever say that, Hinata."

Hinata just shook her head at him. "Your childhood must have been amazing, for you to become such a great Emperor. I am the first princess to the Hyuuga throne, but I am far from what a royalty should be like."

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that she knew very little about him as well. Here he was, trying to pry open into her personal life when he did not even offer a glimpse of himself first. "Well, I wouldn't really call my childhood amazing..." He paused and took a deep breath before he said his next words. It was always a hard thing to talk about, but it also reminded him that he worked hard to get to where he was now. "I...I was an orphan, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes flickered in surprise. Did she even hear that right? This incredibly charming, optimistic, and cheerful man grew up as an _orphan_? Then how exactly did he even become Emperor if he was of no royal blood?

"I never knew my parents. I am who I am right now, because I had the same determination to prove something, just like you."

Hinata searched his eyes to see any hints that he was lying, because she just couldn't believe it. "Your majesty, you must be joking-,"

"When it comes to my past and the challenges I had to face to become Emperor, it is no joke, my Empress."

Hinata was taken back by his serious tone. So it was true, then...? He was really an orphan?

"My father died in battle, fighting for the last Uzumaki king. My mother passed away when she gave birth to me."

Hinata blushed when he paused to finish unbuttoning his shirt and then literally stripped it off in front of her. She was about to look away from his gloriously well-built body, but nearly gasped when she saw the seal mark on his stomach.

"I assume you've heard of the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

Hinata nodded, but she gazed at him cautiously. "Every 100 years in the Uzumaki kingdom, on the night of the blood moon, a child is born inheriting the fox's spirit and power. I've only ever heard stories about it, but...don't tell me, Your Majesty, that _you_...are-,"

"Yes." Naruto answered before she could finish. He was waiting for that flicker of fear in her eyes that everyone had when they found out he was the fox child. He's never met someone who _wasn't_ afraid of him initially. She was the last person who he wanted to be afraid of him, but he would not go back on his own words that he was willing to be transparent and honest with her. She would find out eventually, anyways. He looked down at his seal and traced the intricate designs of the markings.

"This is the reason my mother died while giving birth to me. The fox's power, if not harnessed carefully, can be extremely destructive and unpredictable. The last person who inherited this power a century ago almost brought the Uzumaki kingdom's extinction. I completely understand your fears if you're uncomfortable being near me."

To his surprise, instead of fear or dread, her eyes were filled with nothing but compassion.

Hinata felt so guilty that she just blatantly assumed he had a perfect life. Perhaps he was even shunned his entire life for having the ancient entity's powers. "I will not, and do not fear you for having the fox's power. I will never feel that way towards you. You have been nothing but kind and generous towards me...and I don't believe that you are a monster or a tyrant. You are more than what you were unwillingly born with, my Emperor."

Naruto stood speechless. She was the first person in his life who has ever seen past the fact that he could literally destroy a whole village if he wanted to. She had no ounce of fear in her expression at all. Though he worked hard to get acceptance from nearly everyone in this kingdom, she was the only one who unconditionally accepted him despite knowing that he had such a monstrous spirit in him. He felt like he'll just fall deeper and deeper in love with this woman. She was beautiful, that was a given, but she was also a beautiful person on the inside as well. He brought his hand up, brushed his thumb affectionately on the side of her cheek, and said his next words with no hesitation.

"...I love you, Hinata."

Hinata's body completely numbed and her mind was wiped blank at his sudden confession. Though she knew he obviously had feelings for her, this was the first time he's said the actual words. It echoed in her ear, and made her heart race like crazy. He _loves_ her. She didn't know what to do or what to say. To be loved...she's never known what that felt like.

Naruto chuckled at how her ears turned completely red and how she timidly averted her eyes down. Though she was getting comfortable with him, she was still was not used to his affections.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer. I just wanted to let you know, that's all." He reached to his side to grab a more comfortable shirt and quickly dressed himself before giving her a featherlight kiss on the forehead. He could tell her body evidently tensed up again at his actions. He lightly bumped his forehead against hers and smiled softly. "Well, now you know a little piece of my history. I will tell you more, but I do want to get to know you, too...if you are willing to open up to me."

He made her feel so _safe_. Being this close to him, everything about him was enticing. He was the first man, the first person, who has ever told her that they love her. He willingly opened up the most vulnerable and painful part of his past to her even knowing that she may be afraid or hate him. She was still uncomfortable talking about herself, but she figured that she might as well make an effort to meet him halfway.

"Your Majesty..." She pulled away slightly so she could get a good look at his face. "...my family...they...despise me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Why in the world...no... _how_ in the world can anyone ever hate someone as wonderful as her? "Hinata, I'm sure there is a misunderstanding between you and the Hyuugas. They are your own blood. To say they hate you is kind of a strong statement-,"

"No, to say they hate me is an understatement, Your Majesty." Hinata shook her head. "The Hyuugas value strength, assertion, boldness...none of which I have. In terms of fighting, I cannot even defeat my own little sister. My parents see me nothing more than a burden to them...this marriage was only a contract to bring in the resources that you've promised in the decree. It was an opportunity to get what they wanted to supply their kingdom, while at the same time, getting rid of me...their useless daughter..."

Naruto now understood why it was difficult for her to respond to his affection and why she had such a perfect-proper etiquette at all times. Her whole life, she probably wanted to live up to her family's expectation.

"Come." He replied and guided her over to their bed. They both sat down and Naruto held both of her hands in his, giving them a slight squeeze. "Who are you?"

Hinata blinked at his question. What a random and out of context thing to ask right now. "...I...I am...Hinata Hyuuga-,"

"Wrong. I will ask again. Who are you?"

She wasn't sure what he was trying to do. "Your majesty, I don't understand. I answered accordingly to your question-,"

Naruto cut her off yet again. "Your answer is wrong, Hinata. Let me ask this instead...who am I?"

"Well, you are the Emperor."

"And if I am the Emperor...what does that make you?"

She thought about it for a moment and then realized she was no longer a Hyuuga. To answer that she was Hinata Hyuuga, meant that she totally discarded the fact that she was now married. She was an Uzumaki, now. A ruler. An Empress. Wife to the king of a whole empire. Her priorities as a princess now shifted to being the queen over all queens. She raised her head to meet his gaze and felt like she would forever be thankful to have him as her husband.

"I am...Empress Hinata Uzumaki of the Uzumaki empire."

Naruto's lips formed a proud smile. "The Hyuugas value strength, assertion, and boldness. You showed strength when you willingly admitted your weaknesses, asked to improve, and _did_ improve. You showed assertion when you firmly told me that you will not answer to my feelings until you have reached your goals...and I fully respect your decision. As for boldness...you show that every single day that you are here as Empress. You do not give up, and you continuously work to better yourself. If that does not fulfill what your family seek to find in you, then they deserve to be _stripped_ of their Byakugan for being blind to the fact that you are exactly what a royalty should be like."

Hinata swallowed the lump stuck in her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but he made it incredibly hard. All the things that she ever yearned for, he fulfilled, one by one. Her heart has never felt this content before...she felt like she just wanted to embrace him right now and weep in his chest.

"Your Majesty...may I...sleep closer to you tonight?"

Well, damn. Talk about being _bold_. Naruto flashed her a cheeky grin and a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "You sure know how to wrap me around your little finger, don't you?"

He couldn't help but laugh when she stared at him with an innocently dumbfounded and confused expression. He scooted back onto the bed and pulled her down with him, snuggling her petite body. "Not just tonight, Hinata. I want you close to me every night, every day." He placed a kiss on top of her head, taking in her usual lavender and vanilla scent.

Hinata allowed herself to let down her guard, and relaxed against his chest. Right now, being with him, the one person in the world who loves her fearlessly and sincerely...was worth forgetting about her revenge for just a blink of moment.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	9. An Empress's Request

**An Empress's Request**

* * *

Hinata's eyes scanned over the scrolls that had about every information about the trade system in the empire. Naruto had decided to let her take charge of it for about a few weeks now, so she's been doing her best to memorize which kingdom traded resources with each other and how they facilitated the flow.

The main monetary source, such as gold and silver, as well as jewels and coins, were supplied to the rest of the kingdoms by the Uzumaki kingdom. Making sure that that source of income was regulating smoothly was the most important factor she needed to focus on, so she kept close supervision over the economic court officials to ensure they were up to date with all incoming and outgoing resources.

As for her training, she finally managed to defeat Gai at least three times now. Naruto was especially proud of her for that, since Gai was literally his strongest soldier. She's been practicing with and without her Byakugan so that her skills without it would flourish as well. She didn't want to depend on her bloodline's power to become stronger.

As for archery and swordsmanship, Naruto invited for one of his most killed teacher of weaponry, Tenten, to come train Hinata. With the Byakugan, her precision was on point when she shot the arrow to hit the target. However, without it, she was a bit clumsy.

A drop of sweat slid down Hinata's temple as she once again pulled back the string and brought the steel arrow close to her cheek. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the red circle drawn on the wooden stake about 50 yards away from her. Naruto informed her that they would place the target further away each time she hit the same target twice in a row. They started at 30 yards, so she's only been able to hit four times in the past hour.

In a split second, she let go of the arrow and watched as it flew in the air straight towards the wooden stake before pinning itself about 2 inches away from the target.

Hinata let out a frustrated sigh as she reached for another arrow.

"Keep calm, Your Majesty." Tenten stated as she came behind Hinata and gently positioned Hinata's arm straighter. "Remember to keep your hold steady and be confident."

'Be confident.' That echoed in Hinata's mind as she once again set her attention on the target. Taking a few breaths to calm her body down, she firmly gripped the arrow and then shot it precisely forward.

She nearly jumped in glee when the arrow hit the target on point with a loud _thock._

"Good job!" Tenten praised her. "If you can hit it again on your next one, we'll move it to 60 yards. That's typically the range that we start categorizing our archers as good enough to recruit into the Uzumaki army."

"How is she doing?"

Hinata and Tenten turned to see Naruto walking towards them with a few servants behind him.

Tenten made a polite bow before answering. "She's improving very quickly, Your Majesty. We'll be moving onto 60 yards soon enough."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow, already?" He turned his attention to Hinata and smiled lovingly at her. "You never fail to amaze me, Hinata. Would you mind if I watch your next shot?"

Hinata could feel her cheeks flushing. She would no doubt be nervous with him watching, but she reminded herself that she needed to stop being timid around him. "Of course." She reached for an arrow from her back and faced the target yet again.

She stood straight and firmly pulled the arrow back, making sure to keep her elbow straight and her body positioned parallel to the target. Her eyes narrowed at the target and she pulled back a little more to add some force.

Hinata shot the arrow, listening intently to the _swooshing_ sound of it as it flew and then curved down to pin precisely in the middle of the wooden stake for a second time in a row. She felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders when Naruto clapped loudly from behind her.

"I expect nothing less from my bride." Naruto complimented. Hinata blushed when he suddenly took a step forward and placed a soft kiss on her head. She could evidently see how Tenten and the other servants averted their eyes down almost instantly.

My goodness, this man was way too bold for his own good sometimes.

Naruto wasn't oblivious to the fact that her face turned red and how the others hid their gaze, so he just chuckled at their reactions. "I think that's enough training for today. I forgot to tell you, tomorrow will be Prince Sasuke's crowning. We will be leaving tonight."

Hinata blinked. That was such a short notice. "Tonight?"

Naruto grinned at her adorable, surprised expression. "Yes...I apologize for not informing you earlier."

Hinata silently followed after him, with a trail of their servants behind. Tenten stayed back to clean up the bows before she left the palace.

Hinata placed her hand to her beating, nervous heart. This would be the first time she ventured out into another kingdom. She always wondered what it was like - the people, the food, the scenery, the way of the villagers' daily life. Each kingdom had their own uniqueness.

She noticed that the Uzumaki kingdom was so much more livelier and carefree than her father's. She now knew that it was probably because of the different ways Naruto and Hiashi governed their people.

Once they reached their bedroom, Naruto snapped his fingers and the servants stopped outside the door before he closed it.

Hinata was surprised to see three dresses already laid out on the bed.

"I had a few of our palace seamstresses pick out the most extravagant garments for you. One for travel tonight, one for tomorrow during the event, and one for when we come back home. I remember you telling me you enjoy making and designing dresses, so I hope these are to your liking."

It was heartwarming that he would remember such a small detail about her. She walked over and ran her hand down the first dress, surprised at how soft the fabric was. She was also amazed at how simple, yet elegant the dresses looked...the style was exactly what she would have picked out herself.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. These are perfect." She smiled thankfully at him.

"I'm glad you like them...come now, we must leave before the sun sets."

* * *

Hinata peered out the window of the carriage to observe the scenery. They were traveling on a narrow mountain road right next to an ocean...this was the first time she's ever seen such a huge body of water. She's only ever seen small streams and rivers in the Hyuuga kingdom. It was unbelievable that such marvelous beauty like this existed...it also made her realize that she's been extremely closed off to the outside world. Her conservative nature and compliance with spending almost her whole life inside the Hyuuga castle has kept her prisoner from seeing what the world had to offer.

"Have you never seen an ocean before? You're staring at it like it's the most amazing thing ever." Naruto laughed softly.

Hinata nodded eagerly at him. "It is _incredible_...will it be often that we get to travel to other kingdoms and villages? I wouldn't mind seeing more of the whole empire."

"If that is what you wish, I will gladly take you to explore." Naruto's heart swelled at the look that she gave him. Her gaze seemed like she absolutely adored him right now. "...is there something on my face...?" He grinned cheekily at her and could feel his cheeks flushing.

Hinata was beginning to realize that he had a rather _cute_ side to him. He always flashed that smile and did that ' _hehe'_ chuckle when he got embarrassed. "...I was just thinking...how lucky I am to be your bride, that's all. Ever since being with you, you've opened my eyes to new experiences and such exquisite beauty in the empire. I can say for the first time in my life, that I am beginning to know what happiness and freedom truly feels like."

Naruto reached for hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a light on her knuckles. "Hinata, I will always, to my best effort, place your happiness as a priority. That was my promise to your father, and I intend to keep it. Also..." He smirked teasingly at her and leaned in closer, causing her to instinctively freeze up and blush. "...if you say you are lucky to have me...is it safe to say that you are falling for me?"

"Y...Your majesty..." Hinata quickly glanced down to avoid his eyes and her hand gripped her dress nervously. "...I...was merely expressing my gratitude and in no way did I mean to get your hopes up. I apologize for not selecting my words wisely."

Ah, of course. She still answered with such dignity and formality even when she was inevitably embarrassed to the core. He loved this woman so much.

"I was just joking, Hinata." He laughed at her usual timidness and backed away to ease her mind. "But, in all honesty though, I can't wait to hear your answer. Though I know I can't force your feelings, I eagerly hope that you will have a room somewhere in your heart for me. I am literally dying to kiss you sometimes, you know?"

Hinata just could _not_ handle how unfiltered he was with his affections for her, sometimes. To come from a family who never showed any love towards her to Naruto, who proudly declares that he desperately wants to kiss her is almost overwhelming.

She wondered if she would be comfortable enough to let him go that far. It was surprising that in just a few months, they were already intimate to the point that it wasn't particularly awkward anymore to hold hands or to embrace each other. She was used to the familiar touch of his fingers intertwining hers, the usual feather-light kisses that he sometimes gave on her hand, cheeks and forehead, and she found herself yearning for the warmth and scent of his body.

It was almost embarrassing to admit that to herself...but she knew she couldn't deny it either. He was no doubt physically attractive, that was a given ever since the first night he came to take her as his bride. However, now it was a different kind of attraction. There was just something so alluring about his charm and aura.

Though she told herself she wouldn't fall in love with him, she had to be honest, he was making it incredibly hard to resist.

She was abruptly torn from her thoughts when the carriage came to a sudden stop. "Are...we here, already?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and peered out the carriage window. A grin slowly graced his face. "I guess time just passes by quicker when we're together, huh." The carriage door opened to reveal Kakashi, who did a slight bow to them.

"Your Majesties, we have arrived at the Uchiha palace."

Hinata marveled at the beauty of the place, thinking that it was almost comparable to Naruto's castle. Much to her surprise, the front doors of the palace opened to reveal King Fugaku and Queen Mikoto, followed by Sasuke and Sakura and a number of court royals.

"You've arrived. What a splendid sight it is to see you, Emperor." Fugaku greeted as he and Naruto exchanged bows to each other.

"Likewise. I wouldn't miss Sasuke's crowning if my life depended on it! He is my best friend, after all." Naruto made a slight nod to Sasuke, who merely smirked back.

Hinata realized that she barely even scratched the surface about Naruto. She knew now that he grew up as orphan, but he spared the details and how he even ascended to the throne. She was curious to know how he and Sasuke became such good friends even though they grew up in separate kingdoms. Her eyes trailed over to Mikoto and Sakura and gathering up some courage to break out of her shell, she stepped forward and warmly greeted them.

"Queen Mikoto, Princess Sakura, it is delightful to be here to celebrate such a joyous moment in the Uchiha kingdom. Your palace is absolutely beautiful."

Mikoto blushed faintly at her comment and smiled gracefully at Hinata. "Oh, my Empress, you are far too kind with your compliments. We are honored to have both you and the Emperor here to join us...we hope the travel here was pleasant."

"We're honestly ecstatic to have you here, Empress. Ever since the ceremony, I've been excited to talk to you. I have so much questions...if you don't mind me asking, that is." Sakura chirped happily.

Hinata was surprised. She's never had someone look so...utterly _interested_ in talking to her. "Of course...you may ask anything that comes to mind."

"Well, let's all save the conversations until we're inside. It is quite cold tonight, so I wouldn't want Your Majesties to freeze out here. Come, we've prepared a dinner...I'm sure you must be hungry after the travel." Fugaku insisted as he guided them into the palace.

* * *

On Fugaku's right, sat Sasuke. On his left, Mikoto and Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata seated themselves across the Uchiha family and everyone indulged themselves in the red-wine rosemary steak, fresh miso soup, and various side dishes already prepared on the table.

"What is the schedule for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"We will have a few performances...some singing, some dancing, and we'll be showcasing some of our finest Uchiha warriors for entertainment."

Hinata's ear perked at that statement. How interesting would it be to learn different techniques than just her own and what Naruto has been teaching her at the dojo. She wondered if Naruto would allow someone from the Uchiha palace to train her. Out of all the 8 kingdoms, the Hyuuga and Uchiha were known to be the kingdoms with the most powerful bloodlines and techniques. It was unheard of for someone in another kingdom to learn the secrets of another kingdom's fighting style...but she was Empress now...she wondered if her position would allow her some freedom to propose that idea.

She also knew the risks if she was to learn another royal bloodline's combat style. Technically, each royal family having their own abilities was what made each kingdom unique. It was what made each kingdom both fear and respect each other. If she was to learn another bloodline's combat style...there was a guarantee she'll stir up some controversy.

Well, she had to at least try. She promised to herself that she would not be weak, anymore. The first step to becoming a great Empress is not being afraid to voice her own opinions and ideas, no matter how bold it may be.

"May I propose something?" She boldly announced.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her curiously. He was a bit surprised that she wasn't afraid to speak up, especially since they were in a new environment. Again...she never ceased to amaze him.

Fugaku gave her a nod. "My Empress, your wish is my command."

Hinata's hands on her lap clenched tightly at her dress and despite the feelings of anxiety bubbling up in her, she met his gaze confidently. "...after Prince Sasuke's coronation, I would like to take some of your best Uchiha fighters back to the Imperial Palace."

Fugaku and Sasuke looked at each other with confused faces before they turned back to face her. "Why would you insist to take our soldiers? The Uzumaki kingdom has some of the best warriors in the empire. I'm sure Your Majesties have more than enough to defend the palace."

Hinata shook her head. "I am not taking them for the purpose of defending the palace...I intend for them to _train me_." Her heart thumped at the obvious gasps that echoed throughout the room from both the royalties sitting at the table and the servants surrounding them.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean, you want to learn the secrets of our bloodline?"

"Yes."

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "We've been good friends since childhood. What is the meaning of this? The Empress wants to steal the techniques of the Uchiha family?"

Before Naruto could speak, Hinata spoke up again. "Please, my request has nothing to do with the Emperor. It is for my own interests...and because I am letting you _know_ that I want to learn from the Uchihas, it doesn't really count as stealing. It is for educational purposes, and I would just like to personally grow in terms of my own combat skills. Surely, you would be more confident in an Empress who is not weak, but versatile in her battle techniques?"

Well, damn. It was like a whole other person was living inside her just to pop out for these moments. Naruto was beyond surprised that she even had the guts to ask such a thing. For a royalty to ask another royalty to teach them their fighting styles has never been done in the history of this empire. Even he wouldn't dare to ask that. It was simply an unspoken rule.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, Fugaku put his hands up to silence him. "The Empress has a point...it would be more advantage to have a ruler who is flexible in their combat skills. However, this would be the first proposal in history to learn another kingdom's fighting attributes...aren't you worried that other kingdoms will oppose this?"

"I've thought about it, already. However, if I want to become an Empress who you, and the rest of the empire, can rely on, I want to be the best that I can and learn from the best. Right now, we are in an era of peace and stability because of the Emperor, but...if there was to be any dangers or conflicts in the future against the empire, I want to be able to defend my people."

Fugaku glanced over at Sasuke. "Well...you are going to be King tomorrow morning. It is your decision whether you want to negotiate this with the Empress or be the first King in history to share our abilities with someone outside the Uchiha household."

Sasuke kept his gaze steadily on Hinata, seemingly in deep thought. She was definitely different than who he thought she was. When he first saw her at the ceremony, he expected her to be the quiet and timid type...so he wasn't exactly all proud of Naruto's choice.

However, she just might be changing his mind right now.

Smirking, he turned to speak to Naruto instead. "Actually...I see now that you've made an excellent choice for a bride, my friend. An overly outspoken Empress will definitely stir controversy, but I see she speaks wisely and with logic. Consider it done...this will be the first time that our Uchiha techniques will be shared with an outsider." He then shifted his attention to Hinata. "I trust that you will use it only in times of need, and I trust that you will honor our bloodline enough that you won't share it with anyone else...aside from the Emperor, that is."

Hinata nodded and bowed her head to him. "Thank you...you have my word." She suppressed the excited smile that was dying to break out on her face. She actually convinced a Prince...well, technically, Sasuke would be King tomorow...to agree with her proposal! She knew there would far more challenging negotiations in the future, possibly with other kingdoms, but this would be a great start.

In all honesty, this was quite fun. She now saw a glimpse of what she was missing this whole time that she shied away in the Hyuuga castle. To be able to speak confidently to another noble and have them listen to her instead of looking down on her was pure bliss.

She felt Naruto's hand gently placed over hers. She turned to see him smiling affectionately at her and his approving eyes indicated that he was so proud of her right now. Hinata turned her hand over so that she could entangle her fingers with his.

Well, she couldn't take all the credit for her growth...he was the main reason why she even had the courage to break out of her shell. She felt so undeserving of his love for her. She knew that in about 6 months, she would have to answer to him...she just wasn't sure if she would be able to give him the answer he desired.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	10. I Am Here

**I Am Here**

 _***With the much criticized reviews of inserting Toneri into the story, I've chosen to re-route the plot back to focus on Hinata and Naruto's development. I took into account all of your comments and hopefully this rewritten chapter will put your minds at ease. Please enjoy!***_

* * *

The next morning came all too soon.

Hinata was seated next to Naruto in the royal booth hovering above the outdoor stadium. There were noticeably hundreds of people flooding in already and their chattering echoed loudly throughout the stadium.

"So...tell me, how did you and Prince Sasuke become best friends?" She asked curiously.

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. "Well, long story short, he was the first kid to defend me when others were bullying me. The Uchiha family was visiting the Uzumaki kingdom...probably to discuss trade matters with the former Uzumaki king. Sasuke sneaked out when his parents were in a royal meeting, and he ended up wandering the streets. I was getting picked on by some kids in the neighborhood...at that time, Kakashi wasn't home, and I tend to go out on my own to cause mischief. Sasuke came at that exact moment they were beating me up, and because he's trained, he of course knew how to fight them off better than I did. Ever since that day he scared them off and held out his hand to me, we've never been separated. I was surprised his parents let him come visit often despite knowing who I was and what I was born with."

Hinata's eyebrows went up. "That means you've been acquainted with his parents since childhood."

"Yes, I've known the Uchiha family for almost 15 years now."

Wow, Hinata definitely knew little about his past. She never would have thought that Naruto knew the Uchihas for that long...no wonder he was always so casual around Sasuke.

Her ears perked up at the sound of trumpets playing and the whole stadium quieted down. Fugaku stood up from his chair in the booth and faced everyone, stretching his arms out as a welcoming gesture.

"People of the Uchiha kingdom...it's been an absolute pleasure being able to govern as your ruler for the past 25 years. It is time, as tradition, for the heir to come forth to claim his rightful place as the next King. I confidently and proudly announce that Sasuke Uchiha, my only son and heir to the throne, will continue the legacy to guide this kingdom forth in peace and stability as part of the 8 kingdoms under the Uzumaki empire!"

Thundering claps and roars of cheers filled the stadium as Sasuke stepped out to face the enormous crowd. He came next to Fugaku and knelt down on one knee, bending his head down.

"As I step down as King and place my crown on you head, I trust that you will guide this kingdom to prosper and grow in the future." Fugaku reached for his crown, and with both hands, he gently displaced it from his head and hovered it over Sasuke's.

"Citizens of the Uchiha kingdom, I present to you your new ruler, King Sasuke!"

With that grand announcement, Fugaku placed the crown on Sasuke's head, officially making Sasuke the new king.

Hinata couldn't help but adore the insanely proud look Naruto had on his face as Sasuke got up to face the chanting crowd. "Man...to see my best friend become a King and to _know_ he will be a great one is such an inspiring feeling."

Hinata reached over and held Naruto's hand. "...well, he had you. I think that you two inspire each other and bring out the best of each other. I'm glad we are able to witness this moment in history." Naruto nodded and affectionately squeezed her hand in his.

After the official crowning of Sasuke, the stadium stage was filled with entertainment and performers, as Fugaku had mentioned. Hinata was particularly interested when the Uchiha warriors were on stage showcasing their skills. She knew that they were especially skilled with fire and illusion techniques in battle, but actually seeing it in action was far beyond what she imagined.

She couldn't wait to be able to train; knowing that she'll acquire more diverse combat skills will surely give her an advantage over her father. She glanced over at Naruto and wondered if she was going to be able to keep this a secret until the very end. To be honest, she felt so guilty about keeping quiet about it. He opened up to her and genuinely confessed that he loves her...and yet, she still couldn't muster up the courage to tell him that she will be challenging her father in just a few months. There was a slight change of hope that he'll support her for standing up for herself, but another part of her was afraid that he might change his feelings towards her if he knew.

Maybe he'll think she's naive...maybe even unfit for the throne for doing such a disgraceful thing. She knew that challenging her father would probably be the biggest mistake of her life if it went wrong, but if there was just a glimmer of hope that she could prove her father wrong...she'll take the chance.

* * *

After the grand coronation, the prestige guests and nobles were invited for a grand lunch buffet and an after-party in the Uchiha dining room.

Hinata clung onto Naruto's arm as they navigated through the crowd. "You're holding my arm pretty tight there, Hinata." Naruto leaned down and whispered. Hinata immediately loosened her grip. "Sorry. I'm just adjusting. I've never been surrounded up close by this much people...not even at our wedding ceremony."

"Yea, the whole Uchiha kingdom is practically invited here today. Just bear with it for a little while longer, ok? We'll be heading home by sunset." Naruto tapped her hand comfortingly. His eyes darted around the crowd and spotted Sasuke and Sakura busy talking to some of the court members and other guests.

"Hopefully he remembers that some of his warriors are coming with us tonight." Naruto chuckled. "...by the way, I was surprised at how you handled that yesterday. I would have never guessed that you would be brave enough to ask to learn the Uchiha's techniques. Even I wouldn't dare to ask."

Hinata simply smiled at him. "Well, I wouldn't have had the courage to ask if you haven't taught me to be confident."

"No, Hinata...I can give you as much advice and inspiring memos as I can, but the ultimate decision comes down to you. I really am proud that you were able to firmly state what you want."

Hinata blushed. He was always so encouraging and lifted her spirits up. When she really thought about it, she owed him her life. He's done nothing but support her since day one and loved her with every sheer ounce of his being.

The thing was, even if she ended up falling for him in the end, how would she even know?

She never knew how it was like to love a man...she wasn't exactly sure _how_ it was supposed to feel like.

"We should go visit your family sometime this week. It's been a while since the wedding." Naruto suggested.

"It's ok, we don't have to." Hinata answered a bit too quickly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hinata, we cannot avoid your family affairs forever. There has to be a time where we discuss the problems between you and them. Besides, you are the Empress now...what they say about you does not define you anymore."

Hinata let out a small sigh, knowing that what he said was true. She just wasn't ready to face them yet. "I know. I mean, I don't mind visiting them. It's just...we aren't exactly close to where I can greet them with a hug."

"Well then, that's where I come in. Don't worry, I can ease the tension. I'm good at that."

Hinata laughed softly at his confidence. "Well then, when do we go?"

Naruto grinned at her and leaned in to give her a light kiss on the head. "We'll visit in 7 days."

* * *

Five days of training with the Uchiha imperial guards were absolutely grueling.

Hinata never knew true exhaustion until now.

Fire techniques were not in her field of expertise so learning how to control the heat energy that came out of her body was challenging.

Steadying her breathing, she composed herself and bowed to the three Uchiha guards to end the training session for today. She then dismissed them to rest before heading over to the Uzumaki garden to see Naruto. She noticed that he often went to go admire the flowers when the sun was the highest in the sky.

"Your majesty." She greeted when she saw him standing next to the roses.

Naruto turned and his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Hinata...I do wish you would start calling me by name."

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "As I've said before, it wouldn't be decent to address you so casually-,"

She stopped when he suddenly put his hand up, silencing her.

Naruto let out a sigh. "When it's just you and me...it's _okay_ to be casual, Hinata." He gently plucked a small rose and walked over to her, tucking it perfectly on the side of her hair.

"How was the training?"

"Hard, but manageable. It's still difficult for me to control heat energy."

"I guarantee that before we go visit your family in two days, you'll master the techniques."

Hinata wasn't sure about that. She felt like it would take weeks before she actually had complete control of her new skills.

"Are you nervous, though? About your family?"

"It's not that I'm nervous...I just don't know what to expect."

Naruto held her hand and pulled her along with him on the garden trail. "I think that you just need to take the first step to initiate a good relationship with your family. I will help guide you." He hoped that she will open up to him a bit more about her family. In order for him to help, she had to at least allow herself to trust him.

"So...first thing's first. Tell me about your family. Let's start with your little sister...Hanabi, was it?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto noticed how her expression softened at the mention of her sister.

"Hanabi is the only one I am close with. Though she excels far above me in almost everything...she was the only one who didn't look down on me. I know she pities me, though. We both know that she can't do anything to change my parents' view of me. Out of everyone living in that household, she's the one I miss the most."

"And your mother?"

Hinata's jaw tightened at the mention of her mother. She never saw her mother as a "mother-figure" at all. "My...mother...was hardly a _mother_ to me. I don't have any memories of her comforting me or caring for me at all. From as young as I can remember, our servants and maids tend to me only. She never spent time with me or my sister. She's always stood in the shadow of my father, and followed whatever he did and thought."

Naruto's heart ached at her description of her mother. That meant that she never even knew a mother's love before. That was something they had in common. He would have never guessed that Hinata's relationship with her mother was almost non-existent. He took a deep breath before he asked the next question, knowing very well that Hiashi was the one who had the most effect on her.

"...your father?"

Hinata could never stop the flood of emotions that consumed her at the mention of her father. It was always anger, sorrow, and an overwhelming feeling of depression whenever she thought about how everyone in the palace treated her because of her father. "I...don't know if I am ready to talk about him to the full extent, yet. I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face her, pulling her closer. "Please, I want to help you. Whatever you are bottling in about your father, you can let it all out to me." He could see the hesitation in her eyes and sighed. "What are you afraid of, Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed and wouldn't look at him in the eyes. "I...don't want to cry in front of you, my Emperor. If I talk about my father, I don't know if I can hold it in..." She hated how her voice was already starting to tremble.

She was good at keeping her emotions stable and bottling it in was all she's ever known. However, with Naruto, she didn't know why everything seemed to come out all at once.

Naruto could only sigh again. Why couldn't she understand that it was _okay_ to be herself in front of him? She didn't need to act all proper and composed all the time. He was her husband, her life partner, and the very person she was going to grow old and be with for the rest of her life. "Why are you afraid to cry in front of me?" He whispered and boldly leaned forward to put his forehead on hers. "I am here so that you _can_ cry. I will be here to wipe every single tear that falls from your eyes, Hinata. The love that your family never gave you...I am here to give you that love a hundred times more."

Damn it...he always knew what to say.

Before the tears dropped from her eyes, she leaned forward to bury her face in his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and his heart shattered at how she trembled, as if the sorrow from her heart completely overflowed to the rest of her body.

"You can let go, Hinata. It's ok to cry."

He finally heard her let out a quiet whimper and felt her hands grasping his shirt tightly.

He couldn't even fathom the pain she was feeling. Sure, he grew up being teased and looked down upon as a child because of his fox powers, and never knew his parents...but in the end, he had Kakashi there to fill the void of a loving family.

Hinata, on the other hand, had her family there right in front of her...but lived as if she was a _true_ orphan, knowing only neglect, silence, and cold shoulders for the past 20 years.

He promised that from now on, he would do whatever it takes to heal her brokenness. He pulled away to take a good look at her, but she still refused to meet his gaze.

"Hinata, look at me." Naruto muttered softly, lifting her chin up. When she finally gathered the courage to face him, he wiped the tears that were still streaming down her face and fought the urge to just kiss her right there and then. His eyes trailed from her beautiful lavender orbs, down the shape of her nose, and then lingered on her slightly parted lips. "...do you...feel at least a _little_ better after letting it out?"

Hinata was choked up from crying, so all she could do was nod at him. She also wasn't oblivious to where his eyes were. She knew that he probably wanted to kiss her, considering how close they were, but was holding back.

Her heart was beating like crazy at what she was thinking about doing right now, but she didn't want to be unfair to him anymore. With all that he's done for her, he at least deserved this.

Drowning out everything around her, she closed her eyes and leaned up, closing the gap separating his lips from hers.

It took a moment for Naruto to even register what just happened. Finally letting go of all restraint, he almost growled at the lusciousness of her lips and kissed her back with a passion that made Hinata's knees go completely numb. He felt her body seemingly melt in his arms and he held her tighter, savoring her warmth.

Hinata slowly pulled back and thought she felt like she would die of embarrassment, she still dared herself to look into his eyes. Her heart swelled when she noticed how incredibly happy he looked. "Did...I do that right?"

Naruto tried to resist, but ended up chuckling at her adorably innocent question. "That was _perfect_ , my queen. So...does this mean I get permission to kiss you whenever I want to, now?"

Hinata turned red. "I...um, I-,"

"I'm just kidding, Hinata. Relax...I won't do anything unless you're ok with it." Naruto laughed and wiped away the remaining tears from her face. He finally gave her some distance as he took a step back from her. "As for your father, we still have two days until we visit your family, so...whenever you're ready to open up and tell me about him, I'll be all ears."

As Hinata watched as he resumed to admiring the flowers in front of him, she couldn't help but change her mind. After they go visit her family, she figured that it would be ok...it would be ok for her to let him know about the bet.

She will just have to take her chances and trust that he will still be on her side after knowing the truth.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	11. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

* * *

Today was the day.

Hinata woke up bright and early because she just could not sleep. She's been thinking about the Hyuugas and what the visit would even be like. What could they possibly have to talk about for a whole day? She knew Naruto was going to do most of the talking, but she also knew she couldn't stay mute the whole time there. She just couldn't converse with them like how she did with other royalties. It was weird to ask them how they were doing, or if they've been well...because she knew they would probably give her brief and to-the-point answers. They weren't much for small talk.

She heard a knock on the door and peeked to see Kakashi bowing to her.

"Empress, the Emperor has requested your presence for breakfast this morning."

How surprising. Naruto was usually up at the crack of dawn to tend to business. He was hardly ever there when she woke up, and she often ate breakfast without him. It was only in the afternoon, when it was time for her training, that he would show up to greet her and spend the rest of the day with her.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Kakashi gave her small nod before he descended down the stairs and disappeared from view.

Hinata got out of bed and let out a small yawn before she clapped twice to call for the maids. Four maids came trickling into the bedroom and bowed their heads to greet her.

"Good morning." Hinata smiled at them. "I'd like a bold dress today. Something to state confidence, yet still modest at the same time. Would you ladies mind finding one for me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The maids all nodded before they walked over to Hinata and Naruto's walk-in closet.

As Hinata waited for them, she went over to part the curtains and gazed down at her beloved kingdom. She could see the smoke rising from the food markets and saw that the people were already starting their day.

What a beautiful thing it was, that she went from a princess who shied away from her own people, to an Empress who now couldn't wait to greet them. She had to admit that there was a significant change from when she first arrived to the Uzumaki palace and now. She didn't necessarily feel shy anymore and she was learning to embrace her position as a queen over 8 kingdoms.

She owed it all to Naruto, of course. Her cheeks flushed when she suddenly thought about the kiss she gave him two days ago. She didn't know that a kiss could feel _that_ good...or maybe it was because of the way he kissed her back so passionately. She swore that she would have fainted if he wasn't holding her.

Ever since then, she's found herself yearning for him more often. She wanted to see him and be in his presence. It was strange because she knew she was acting different, but she still couldn't stop herself.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the maids holding a beautiful long dress in a deep navy blue color. They held it up for her to see and her eyes lit up in approval. The dress flowed down to the floor, with the bottom lightly sequenced with small diamonds and the sleeves were off-the-shoulder.

"Perfect. Thank you."

* * *

Naruto's jaw almost dropped when he saw her come into the dining hall. Sure, she looked breathtaking in whatever she wore, but it seemed like she took an extra measure today to look twice as good.

"...what's the special occasion? You look amazing, my love."

Hinata blushed at his compliment. "Well, we are visiting my family today. I should at least put a little effort into it."

Naruto nearly scoffed and shook his head. "You don't even _need_ to put effort, Hinata. You could be absolutely flawless wearing just one of my sleeping shirts." He chuckled lightly at her timid expression as she took her seat next to him.

"So, why did you decide to have breakfast with me today? Are there no matters to attend to this morning?" Hinata asked curiously.

At the wave of his hand, one of the chefs came out with two plates and placed it in front of them. Hinata's stomach grumbled when the delicious smell of the teriyaki glazed salmon and freshly steamed rice hit her nose.

"Well, it just hit me earlier when I was looking at the food market revenue of the kingdoms that I don't spend enough mornings with you just enjoying a simple breakfast together. You know, small moments like these might seem irrelevant, but when we look back 50 years later, it will become one of our favorite things to do."

Hinata never even thought about that. He was right though...small moments together like this was what made quality time so special. She wondered if her parents ever shared these special moments.

It then dawned on her that maybe her parents never showed her any affectionate love because that was what they were taught their whole lives. Maybe growing up, her father was groomed to become a king, so he had to shape his personality accordingly to what was expected of him. Maybe her mother was taught to be a proper noble woman who lived to appease her husband because she was fated to become betrothed to either a king or a nobleman.

Maybe...they never even knew what it was like to be in love. They never knew how it felt like to indulge in and enjoy each other's company. They just grew up with a strict childhood, married each other due to royal ties, and had children to continue the bloodline.

Love, affection, warmth...all the things she ever yearned for, her parents might have never gotten the chance to even experience it. So how could they show it to her when they didn't know _how_ to?

It never occurred to her that that was the case. If what she was thinking was actually true, then it raised the question...did she even have a right to be angry at her family?

She turned to look at Naruto and gazed at him for a moment, slowly coming to a conclusion on her fate. Out of anyone that he could have chosen, he chose her. She was the Empress of the 8 kingdoms.

Now that she has such a powerful title over her father, it gave her an advantage. Maybe it was fate that she became Empress so that she could slowly warm the hearts of the Hyuuga household.

She could help them change...just like how Naruto has helped her to change.

* * *

How nostalgic it was to see the Hyuuga palace again.

Hinata gazed out the carriage, her eyes glued to the castle door to see if her family would come out to greet them. Surely, they have received the message that she and the Emperor were visiting...and knowing her father, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to welcome the Emperor in.

They stopped at the entrance of the beautiful carved wooden doors and as expected, it opened to reveal Hiashi first, followed by her mother and Hanabi, then the court members.

Naruto stepped out first and reached out his hand to her to help her off the carriage.

"Emperor, it is absolutely an honor to have you here again." Hiashi greeted as he made a small bow to Naruto.

"The honor is mine. It's been 6 months, so I figured it would be nice for Hinata and I to pay a visit."

"Of course. We are happy to see our daughter again...she seems well cared for, just as you've promised me."

Hinata was a bit taken by surprise by her father's words. They were _happy_ to see her? That was an interesting and totally out of character thing for him to say.

"Come, let us discuss matters of the kingdom. I haven't had the chance to thank you for the generous gifts you have bestowed after the wedding."

Naruto nodded at Hiashi's request and turned to Hinata. "I would like to talk to your father one-on-one, if that is ok with you? Perhaps you can spend some time with your mother and Hanabi?"

Naruto knew that she would be nervous if he left her alone, but he wanted to push her to break her comfort zone. She had to learn how to take initiative if she was going to improve her relationship with them. He gave her an encouraging nod, hoping that she would agree to do this on her own.

Hinata's heart thumped. Though she desperately wished to stay by his side the entire time, she knew she would have to eventually break the ice with her family. She wasn't going to waste all those times where he's taught her about confidence. "...of course." She forced a smile at him and watched with a weary heart as he and her father left to the Hyuuga gardens.

She took a deep breath and shifted her attention to her mother and Hanabi, and the trail of court members behind them.

Well...she _was_ the Empress. If both the Emperor and the Hyuuga king were gone, it would only make sense that she held the upper position here. She looked over to the court members and waved her hand to the side in one swift motion. "You all are dismissed. Please allow some privacy for us." She could see a flicker of surprise in almost everyone's eyes at her firm tone of voice.

She raised an eyebrow when the court members all stole glances at each other and at Hinata's mother, unsure of what to do. She then realized that they were all so used to her silence and shy demeanor that it was almost shocking to take an order from her.

Boldly, she took a step forward and narrowed her eyes at them. It was almost offensive of how hesitant they were to listen to her. "Must the Empress repeat herself?" Wow. Referring to herself in third person was strangely empowering.

With that statement, the court members all swallowed the lump in their throats and bowed. "...Yes, Your Majesty." They replied in unison before they turned around and walked back through the palace's front doors.

"I see you've made... _improvements_...to yourself." Her mother finally spoke up.

Hinata tried not to take that personally.

"Yea, you seem really different, Hinata. In a good way!" Hanabi's eyes traveled up and down her attire. "...by the way, the Emperor has been treating you well, hasn't he? That dress is definitely not one you could find in this kingdom. Isn't it beautiful on her, mother?" Hanabi gleamed at their mother.

Hinata's mother stayed quiet for a few moments, but eventually gave an approving nod. "Well, of course. The Empress must wear nothing less than the best in the kingdom."

"Come, we should talk inside. So tell us, Hinata, how is it like in the Uzumaki palace?" Hanabi asked as she lead them back inside towards the grand dining hall.

"It's wonderful. The palace is enormous, carved from the finest marble and jewels. It also has a garden at least three times larger than the one here. I'd love to take you to see it one day."

"And how is the Emperor? He _is_ incredibly handsome."

"Hanabi, watch your mouth. Don't spew such openly flirtatious comments like that...especially when the Emperor is your sister's husband, now." Their mother scolded and scowled at Hanabi.

Hanabi sighed and almost rolled her eyes, but composed herself and nodded instead. "Yes, mother."

Hinata could only laugh lightly at her sister's audacious attitude. She knew that if Hanabi at one point wanted to rebel her position as a princess and just go rogue, she could totally do it.

Hanabi's bold personality and her willingness to take risks is what made their father so fond of her. He always praised her for her strength in combat and also in conversations. One could never grow tired of talking to Hanabi...she always knew how to keep an audience interested, whether it be a casual or formal discussion.

Taking their seats at the long dining table, Hinata glanced at her mother, thinking of something to say. She and her mother never conversed much, so it was always hard to initiate a conversation.

"Mother...how has the kingdom been prospering with the supplies from the Emperor?" The kingdom was always a topic that Hinata knew she could talk to her parents about. It was sad that it always the _only_ thing they talked about, though. Well, that was going to change today. She was determined to at least make some progress in her relationship with her mother.

"Splendid. We are thriving more than ever, thanks to the generous gifts of the Emperor. Our people have never been happier with the extra supplies of food and agriculture. Your father did well distributing to the citizens so that each family had rations appropriate to their household size."

"What about you and father? Have you two been well?" Hinata dared to ask. She could see the change in her mother's expression, as if that question was totally unexpected. It was never a normal thing for Hyuugas to ask about each other's well being. It was always about duty, the kingdom, formalities, and the such. Maybe what Hinata thought about earlier was true...that her parents never experienced a kind of love that they knew how to pass down.

"We are...doing what we can do to help the kingdom prosper. Your father and I have-,"

"No, mother." Hinata interrupted, which was quite the surprise for both her mother and Hanabi. "I didn't mean to ask about how you two are doing concerning the Hyuuga kingom. I mean to ask if you two are well, in terms of your well being and happiness."

There was a moment of silence, as if Hinata's mother didn't quite understand the question. "My Empress, our happiness and well being is not a topic of importance. I would be more glad to discuss and listen to what you have been doing to improve the 8 kingdoms as the Emperor's bride."

Hinata could only sigh before she continued. "Maybe it isn't important to you, but it is to me. For the past 20 years, I have never seen you smile at me, nor even at Hanabi, even though she makes you and father proud. Is it so wrong to be a queen who displays kindness and a friendly face?"

Her mother immediately scowled at her. "It seems you have not learned anything we've taught you. The Emperor must be tired of dealing with your lack of etiquette and manners."

If Hinata was the same as she was 6 months ago, she would have probably apologized and stayed quiet. Instead, she gathered the courage to keep her gaze steady and firm at her mother before speaking. "On the contrary, the Emperor wishes that I would lose my proper etiquette when around him...he wants me to be more casual and open with him. He's taught me to value myself in ways that I never thought was possible. More than that, he's taught me that a good queen should be benevolent and generous more so often than she is assertive and authoritative." She paused and softened her gaze at her mother, hoping that she could slowly earn the love of the woman who gave birth to her. "I understand your duty as a queen to this kingdom. However, when you're around me and Hanabi, please...I ask that above all else, you be a _mother_ to us."

Hanabi blinked astonishingly at Hinata's words. To hear that coming from Hinata almost made her want to cry. Though they both never spoke of it, both of them knew in their hearts that they yearned for their mother's affection.

Their mother stayed quiet once again and nonchalantly averted her eyes down. She then let out a slow sigh before she spoke. "I don't expect you two to understand until you've had children of your own. I am the Hyuuga Queen above all else...even above being a mother."

Hinata's heart broke. Was it really impossible to change their perspectives? If her mother was like this, it would be even harder to soften Hiashi's cold demeanor.

However, she knew it wasn't something to expect overnight. It would take progress to gradually change her parents' view of parenting, and even their view of ruling the Hyuuga kingdom.

"Mother...do you think the Emperor is someone trustworthy enough to lead all 8 kingdoms to prosper in the next 20 years?"

"Well, _of course_. He did unite us when all we thought about was conquering each other. He's the reason for our era of peace."

"Then, what qualities about him are admirable?" Hinata urged on.

Hinata's mother pondered for a few moments before answering. "He...is very likable. Young, full of charisma, and has the aura and energy of a leader. He has also proved himself to be stronger than any king we've known in battle. When he speaks, he does so with authority, knowing his place as the Emperor over our empire. I am a bit confused as to why you would ask this question...you are the Empress...you should know best what qualities about him make him an exceptional ruler."

Hinata made a small smile. She felt special that she was the only one who saw Naruto behind doors...who he really was. Sure, he was a great Emperor, but more than that, he was a wonderful husband and a man of virtue and kindness.

"As the Empress, I want to know others' perspectives of my husband. It gives me a greater evaluation of how he is doing to uphold this empire...and it also keeps me in check so that I can follow in his footsteps as his wife."

Hinata saw a flicker of interest in her mother's eyes.

"That's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say. I hope you keep up this attitude to make up for what you fell short of in the past. If you had been like this earlier, your father wouldn't be so harsh on you."

Again, Hinata tried not to take her mother's comments to heart. Though it still hurts, she remembered Naruto's words - that she was the Uzumaki Empress, now. What they said about her did not define her anymore.

Instead of saying something witty back, she kept her composure and chose to think positively instead. "...I will be an Empress that you both will be proud of, mother. That's a promise."

* * *

"Our kingdom has prospered tremendously due to the supplies, Your Majesty."

"Yes, I saw the improvements on the reports back at the Uzumaki palace."

"Ah, of course." Hiashi paused for a moment. "...my daughter...I do hope she hasn't been causing you any trouble?"

Naruto blinked. "Heavens, no. If anything, she's made everything go by a lot smoother. Her extensive knowledge of handling the empire's economic efficiency is truly remarkable." He noticed that Hiashi seemed a bit surprise at such words of praise about Hinata. "If you don't me asking, why is that you are always concerned about her?"

"My daughter has always been.. _.lacking_ in certain qualities. As the first princess to our throne, I have long desired for her to be someone who is strong and bold in character. She proved to be the complete opposite of that...too generous, too kind, and incredibly timid. Someone with such weak characteristics will be taken advantage of in the future." Hiashi frowned. "That is why I am worried that she may not be up to your standards, Your Majesty."

Naruto now understood why Hinata was the way she was. Her father's demeaning view of her has constantly beat her down for her entire life.

"Well, on the contrary, Hinata has proven herself to be nothing short of excellence. She's quite _above_ my standards, if I'm being honest. She learns quick and is observant of how we do things in my palace. I have put her in charge of the trade system, so she's been facilitating the monetary flow between the kingdoms. I can say with confidence that she is exactly what this empire needs."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. In all my years of observing her, I don't even think that she is fitting to be of royalty...I'm surprised you would even put her in such a vital role."

"I understand that she may not meet your expectations, but she really is incredible. I put her in charge of the trade system because I trust in her abilities. Also, with all due respect...I do hope that you can try to see the positive things about her...she is, after all, my wife now, and she is the Empress of this empire. I would like you to speak of her with more respect."

Hiashi cleared his throat lightly and bowed his head. "Of course. I apologize if my words were a bit harsh."

They continued to walk along the trail, lined with marble stones and lavender flowers swaying along with the light breeze of air. "...lavenders remind me of Hinata. I'm surprised you have so much planted in this garden."

Hiashi slowed and glanced down at the purple flowers. "Well, that's the precise reason why I had them planted."

That took Naruto by surprise. "You planted them for Hinata?"

"When she was 4, she had mentioned that they were her favorite."

Ah, how interesting. So Hiashi could say all the harsh things in the world about Hinata, but then plant a garden full of her favorite flowers? Maybe there _was_ a little soft-spot in Hiashi's heart for her.

"So tell me..." Naruto flashed a smile and crossed his arms. "...is there _anything_ about your daughter that you admire? Surely, there must be at least one thing." There was a brief moment of silence. Naruto knew that it was probably not a question that anyone's ever asked Hiashi before. He also knew that Hiashi probably was so used to criticizing all that Hinata did wrong, that it was hard to come up with something positive about her.

It was becoming clear now, why Hinata had so much problems with her family. They expected too much out of her. Instead of loving her and encouraging her to be a good princess, they constantly scolded her and harbored such negativity about her. It definitely was not a healthy way of helping her to become what they wanted in a Hyuuga daughter.

"Well...she _is_ academically intelligent. Since she lacks strength in combat, I figured that she could at least be diligent in her studies. I had the best scholars in the kingdom to come teach her just about everything there is to know in arithmetic, history, writing, and science."

Naruto was glad that Hiashi was able to at least acknowledge one positive thing about Hinata. He figured he could start probing deeper into Hinata's childhood since they were here...he not only wanted to help Hinata, but he also wanted to open Hiashi's eyes to see that Hinata was not as weak as he thought she was.

"What would it take for you to say you are proud of her?"

Hiashi let out a small chuckle. "Your Majesty, what makes you think I am not proud of my daughter?"

Naruto was confused yet again. "You mention that she lacks everything you desired in a Hyuuga princess."

"Yes, she _is_ lacking as a Hyuuga princess. She is not fit for royalty, as I've said...but I never said she was unfit as a daughter."

Oh, boy.

In other words, Hiashi does love Hinata...but just not in the way that Hinata wanted. That also means that there was room for improvement. If Hiashi sees for himself how much she's grown in the position of being the Empress, Naruto was sure that the tension could be broken.

Naruto couldn't wait to tell Hinata this.

Maybe...it wouldn't be such a challenge to bring together the Hyuuga family after all.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	12. The Truth

**The Truth**

* * *

Hinata was quite regretful that they only had time to visit the Hyuuga kingdom for one day.

It's been about 2 weeks since then, but she couldn't help but feel like they could have stayed a little longer. She was beginning to understand why her mother was the way she was. All her mother ever knew, was to be a good queen and a respectable noblewoman. Things such as happiness and affection didn't matter. If Hinata could slowly show them the love and warmth that Naruto's been showering on her, she was sure that they will come to acknowledge that there is so much more to life than just following the rules of being royalty.

She didn't have much time with her father, since he and Naruto were preoccupied talking to each other most of the time. In a sense, it was a relief that she didn't have time to converse with her father. They've never had a conversation where he _didn't_ lecture her or put her down.

As of now, she was heading towards the dojo to start her training for the day. She finally mastered the techniques from the Uchihas and Naruto had informed her that today's training was "special."

She wondered who would be training her today. She knew she has improved significantly, but she wasn't sure if all that she's learned will be enough to beat her father.

Though, to be honest...she was reconsidering her bet.

Was it really worth it to keep it now that she had a deeper understanding of why her parents acted so cold? She remembered she also mentioned that _every single person_ in the Hyuuga Imperial Palace will kneel down to her. It wasn't really fair on her part to make the court members, servants, and maids to kneel when she knew that the only reason they looked down on her was because her father influenced them. They probably didn't have any personal ill feelings towards her.

She also felt as if her feelings of resentment towards her parents weren't as strong anymore. It would still feel great to have them apologize to her for how they've treated her, but...to have them kneel for 20 days in front of her was a bit over the top (now that she really thought about it).

She will just have to reevaluate where she stands in her relationship with them in the next year.

Finally reaching the dojo, she greeted the two guards who stood by the door before they opened it to reveal Naruto standing in the middle of the room. Her heart fluttered when his face immediately lit up when he saw her.

She also noticed he wasn't in his usual formal attire, but was instead wearing a more loose-fitting and casual outfit.

"Your Majesty..are _you_ training me today?"

"Well, not necessarily train, but I just wanted to assess how much you've learned. I figured that you could take a break from training and enjoy a good sparing session with me."

Hinata felt a bit nervous. She hasn't seen the full extent of what he's capable of so she didn't know what to expect. With the fox's power and the endless rumors of how powerful he was, she was afraid that she might not even be able to lay a finger on him.

"Hinata, don't doubt yourself. I am not here to judge you. I simply want to see how much you've improved."

Goodness, again with the mind-reading. She wondered why he always said the exact right thing to calm down the worries that consumed her thoughts.

"Ok...but I probably won't be able to beat you."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, that's not the point. Again, this is just an observation of your skills." He urged her to come closer and ordered the guards to shut the door behind her.

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly shifted into a defense stance. She was a bit confused as to why Naruto just stood there, looking relaxed. "...are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Naruto nodded at her. "Yes, I'm ready as can be. Come at me."

Hinata closed her eyes, tried to relax herself and thought about all that she's learned up till now. "Byakugan!" She whispered as she activated her bloodline's power and could feel the energy coursing through her veins.

Since he seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move, she dashed towards him in a blink of an eye and tried to kick him off his feet, but gasped when he dodged her swiftly. She felt him tap her once gently on the shoulder...but somehow, she ended up flying across the room and hit the floor with a loud _thud!_

Her eyebrows furrowed and she rose her head up to look at him in disbelief. "How...how could you have that much force in such a gentle touch?"

"I can teach you once you've shown me what you're capable of." Naruto replied as he beckoned her to attack once again.

Hinata didn't waste any time and quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. With full force, she raised her arm up to hit him on the back with her palm, but his body seemed to move so flexibly as if he was fluid and all she came into contact with, was air.

Letting out a small growl of frustration, she continued trying to hit him at close distance, applying everything she remembered about her training with Gai. As fast as she was, Naruto seemed to be two steps ahead of her, blocking and dodging with complete ease.

"Why aren't you attacking back?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My Empress, I wouldn't want you flying across the room again." Naruto simply stated...which got her kind of irritated.

She was beginning to see a glimpse of why the other kings of the 8 kingdoms would willingly submit to him. It wasn't even ten minutes into sparring with him, that she knew he had the kind of power that was utterly unmatched. No matter how many times she tried to attack and no matter how she used her Byakugan to her advantage, she really couldn't even lay one finger on him.

She was sure that he wasn't even depending on the Nine-Tailed Fox's power right now, too.

Her breathing became shallow and she took a few steps away from him to distance herself. He was incredibly fast and with her Byakugan, she could see that his eyes followed her movements without missing a beat...which was quite unbelievable, considering that she was pretty quick herself.

"Your movements have improved significantly from when you first started training." Naruto applauded her. "You're alot more quick and swifter in the way you deliver your punches and kicks. They're not sloppy and I can tell you aren't holding back _any_ of your strength." He rubbed both of his forearms and laughed lightly. "You really are strong, Hinata."

Hinata was surprised when Naruto suddenly shifted into an attack position. She glared at him and stood on guard, ready to defend herself.

"This time, I'll come at you to see your defense skills. Ready?"

As soon as Hinata nodded, he was already in front of her. She gasped and quickly raised her arms to block his hit. A drop of sweat dripped down her forehead as she used her Byakugan to observe every single one of his oncoming attacks. She winced when he managed to trick her that he was going to kick her off her feet, but then stepped back last minute when she was about to use her feet to block him. He then grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over to the ground.

Hinata let out a small yelp when a sharp pain coursed through her upper back and felt Naruto immediately lean back away from her.

"Hinata, are you ok?" He asked when he noticed her pained expression.

"Yes...yes...just...I wasn't expecting that." Hinata reassured him and slowly got back up.

Naruto sighed in relief and watched as she brushed off the dust from her pants and once again readied herself for his attacks.

"Please, do _not_ go easy on me just because I got hurt."

Ah, he was so insanely proud of her for that.

"As you wish, my queen."

Hinata concentrated the heat energy from the core of her body to flow into her hands and decided that now would be a good time to put what she's learned from the Uchihas into action. As her eyes calculated and estimated exactly where he was going to attack her this time, she quickly performed some hand signs before he reached her and formed an "O" with her hands on her lips.

Naruto's eyes widened as a burst of flame unexpectedly came out of Hinata's mouth as she blew into the "O" shaped form of her hands. He smirked proudly at the fact that she was able to even successfully do that. He knew fire was out of the Hyuuga's expertise, so the fact that she was able to concentrate and control the outburst of the flame was absolutely outstanding.

Nonetheless, even though it surprised him, he quickly hand-signed to perform a water technique.

Hinata watched in disbelief as Naruto jumped right into the flame, but outstretched his palm to touch it first. As soon as the fire came into contact with his palm, the flame instantly turned into ice and dropped down onto the ground.

As stunned as she was, she didn't let her guard down and silently cheered in victory when she managed to reach out to grab his hand and aggressively pulled him towards her. She knew that he was probably gonna counterattack, so instead of making a move to knock him off his feet at that instant, she reached for his shirt with her free hand and pulled him close so that his face was inches away from hers.

Naruto froze and all thoughts were wiped blank when he felt her lips pressed firmly against his.

Whoa.

Just... _whoa_.

As Hinata predicted, she knew he let his guard down at that instant.

When she broke away and gave him a sweet smile, Naruto didn't expect anything that was going to happen next. He grunted when Hinata, who still had a hold of his shirt, with all her might, threw him up towards the air and jumped up along with him. She raised her leg up and again, not holding back any strength, slammed it down on his stomach and kicked him down to the ground.

Naruto let out a painful cough as he impacted harshly with the floor below him and felt the wooden boards beneath him crack.

He panted and opened his eyes to see Hinata standing in front of him, looking a little too happy that she somehow, finally, was able to successfully counterattack him.

"...the traditional art of seduction, hm?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Hinata blushed. "Well...that was the only way I knew you'd let down your guard."

"Not fair, Hinata."

Naruto got up and looked down at the cracked floorboards.

"Sorry." Hinata muttered when she realized the damaged wood.

"It's ok. We need to remodel this place anyways." Naruto shrugged. "So..." He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "...is this gonna be a thing, now? Kissing me to catch me by surprise?"

Hinata could feel her cheeks flushing. "Like I said, it was the only thing I could think of in the moment."

"You really are witty, my queen." Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Honestly, that was a really smart move. It tells me that you know how to use an enemy's weakness against them. In my case, you know very well that _you_ are my weakness."

"Well...that's not very good, Your Majesty. That means an enemy can use me against you."

"True. Well then..." Naruto sighed. "...one day, you'll probably be the death of me. I love you that much." He flashed her a warm smile before he picked up his robe and slid it back on.

Hinata always felt that stab of guilt in her stomach whenever he tells her he loves her. And right now, what he just said, meant that if the circumstances came to it, he would even die for her. Just how in the world did she get so lucky that she was able to get a husband who loves her with every sheer ounce of his being? It was a love that she couldn't even comprehend. She felt as if even if she spent her whole life trying to make up for how much he loved her, it wouldn't even be enough.

"That's enough for today. I will assess you on your weaponry skills another day. Come, let's go to the village. It's been a while since I've visited my people." Naruto replied as he made his way to the door.

"Wait." Hinata stopped him. She figured that since they were alone right now, it would be a good time to finally tell him about the bet. She didn't know if she would get the courage to tell him again...she needed to do it now, or she'll probably hesitate the next time.

Naruto turned to look at her and noticed that she looked a bit distressed. "Hinata? You ok?"

"Yes...I..." Hinata took a deep breath. Even if he was going to be mad or disappointed at her, she owed him the truth. It wasn't fair that she kept hiding this from him. "...I have something that I need to tell you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"The reason why I want to be stronger. I think I'm ready to tell you."

Naruto's expression turned serious. He walked over to her and reached for her hands, holding them gently in his own. "Hinata, I don't want you to tell me just because you feel bad for not being able to answer to my feelings. I can tell that everytime I say those three words to you, you seem to freeze up or go into a state of complete guilt. If you feel like you aren't ready to answer me yet, whether it's about my feelings, or whether it's about telling me the goal behind your desire to become stronger, it's ok. Only tell me if you really are ready to open up to me."

Hinata didn't know if it was because she was easy to read through or if he was just an expert at guessing how people felt in the moment. Nonetheless, she _did_ feel like she was ready to open up to him. She squeezed his hands gently and nodded at him. "Just as you've been honest and transparent with me, I want to be honest and transparent with you, too. Like you keep telling me...you are my husband and my life partner. I've been afraid to tell you because I don't want you to see me differently, and I admit that I am _still_ scared, but...I want you to know the truth, regardless."

Naruto nodded at her and made a small, encouraging smile. "As I've promised, I will accept all of you, Hinata. Both the good and bad."

Hinata let out a deep sigh before she spoke again. She wondered if he would stop training her if he disapproved of her bet with her father. If he did stop training her, she didn't know what she would do. Will she really have to just accept her fate of having her Byakugan stripped if she lost?

Well...she really shouldn't think of the worse scenario, yet.

"I want to get stronger...because I want to be able to earn my father's respect."

Naruto nodded again, urging her to continue.

"Before you came to take me as your bride, I made a...bet...with my father."

Ok, now that was interesting. "A bet?"

"Yes. I told him that on the one year anniversary of our marriage, when it is as tradition for the father to bestow a gift to us, that I wanted something else instead."

"...and what exactly did you propose?"

Hinata swallowed the air stuck in her throat. "Well...I told him that instead of a gift, I wanted to challenge him to a duel."

Ah, and there was that silent pause as she expected. She watched as Naruto blinked both in curiosity and in confusion. "So you challenged your father to a duel? As in, a _fighting_ duel?"

"Yes..."

"So what exactly was the bet?"

"If my father wins...then my Byakugan will be sealed. Permanently." It was hard to get those words out. Her Byakugan was one of the things she was proud to have as a Hyuuga. If she really did lose and had it sealed, then she didn't how she would cope with it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He would take away your very rights to own your own bloodline's technique?" He couldn't help but feel angry at Hiashi. He knew for a fact that Hiashi didn't think Hinata fitted the Hyuuga name, but to say he'll seal her Byakugan was too much. "Hinata, what if you win?"

"If I win, then I told them that every member in the Hyuuga household will kneel and bow to me for 20 days for how they've treated me the last 20 years..."

Well, damn...that was unexpectedly hardcore of her.

"Your Majesty, what are your thoughts right now?" Hinata asked quietly. He looked like he was still processing all that she just told him. "For a daughter to challenge her own father to a fight is indecent, I know. Are you disappointed in me...?"

"Frankly, yes, I am."

Though it was an answer she was preparing herself for, she couldn't help but feel a total weight of devastation on her shoulders.

"So you've been training because you want to beat your father and ultimately have the entire Hyuuga household bow down to you?"

"That was my initial request, yes, but...I don't know, now. When we visited my parents, I had the chance to speak to my mother. I realized that she is the way she is because of the way she was brought up. She has been trained to become a wife of either a king or a nobleman, so that's all she's ever known. How could she pass on a love of a mother to me when possibly, her own mother didn't even show it to her? That's why, now that I really think about the consequences of the bet, it does seem a bit harsh."

"It's more than just harsh, Hinata. It's quite unrealistic. Do you think that by defeating your father and forcing them to bow to you based on a bet will gain their respect?"

Hinata was a bit taken back by his tone. Never has he spoken to her in such a voice that was lecturing her like she was a child who made a mistake. "I...assumed it would-,"

"Do you think anyone in their right minds would respect someone who makes them kneel with their heads to the ground for 20 days? Realistically, kneeling and bowing is already a tiring thing to do. How do you expect for them to do it for 20 straight days? And does that include nights, too? What about _you_? Will you just be sitting on the throne or standing in front of them for those 20 days? Have you even considered all these other factors?"

Hinata sure felt incredibly stupid right now. She couldn't even say anything back to him.

Naruto let go of her hands and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and let out a distressed sigh. "Hinata. I understand that how they have treated you all these years have made you feel an anger and sorrow so strong that you would want nothing but revenge. And I have done nothing but support you in all decisions you've made as Empress, because they were smart choices. This bet, however...is a _long_ way from a smart choice and is definitely not a good way to get back at your parents."

"Your Majesty, I wanted to prove my father wrong. I want him to know how strong I've become, and I just...I just want him to be proud of me."

"Hinata, your father _is_ proud of you. You don't need to go through such lengths to prove anything to him."

Naruto could see how her fists clenched and how her expression hardened. It was clear that she was a tad angry at what he just said.

"How can you say my father is proud of me when you weren't there to experience how he belittled me for my entire life?"

"Would you be interested in what he said to me?" He noticed the flicker of curiosity in her eyes at his statement. "When I spoke to him, it's exactly as you told me. He said the same things you've told me about...that you are not fitting of the Hyuuga name, the royal family, and you are not fit to be a princess. However, when I asked him what would it take for him to be proud of you, his words surprised me."

Hinata was sure it wasn't anything good. Her father expected nothing but the best, because that's what he was taught. When she failed to meet his every expectation, it was for a fact that he barely considered her as his own kin anymore.

"Hinata...your father _laughed_ at me for asking such a question. He asked me why I thought he wasn't proud of you...then he said he did mention you were unfitting as a Hyuuga princess, but he said he never mentioned you were unfitting as a daughter. Do you know what that means, Hinata?"

Her mind was blank. It was like her brain didn't even want to process what he just told her.

Naruto sighed and reached over to gently tuck a strand of hair on the side of her face behind her ear and then affectionately cupped the side of her cheek. "Your father _loves_ you. Your mother loves you, too. Disappointment is a part of parenthood...it is almost inevitable. We do things that will cause our parents or caretakers to be angry with us, disappointed in us, and some might even have a slight resentment at our actions...but it doesn't mean they love us any less. As you've mentioned, they were probably taught to conceal their emotions because it may resemble weakness in a ruler. Now that you are starting to understand their upbringing, I hope that you can open your eyes to the truth, Hinata."

Hinata was looking at him, but it almost seemed as if she was just looking _through_ him. Though he could always read her expressions, she seemed completely blank right now. He knew it was hard for her comprehend that her parents did love her. They just showed it in an unhealthy way.

"There are different love languages, my queen. The way I show my love to you is through affection. Maybe all those times that your parents have said something harsh to you, it was their way of loving you. They wanted you to become better, stronger, more confident. They just didn't know how to express their desire to help you succeed in a way that was encouraging."

"I know that what you are saying may be true, Your Majesty. It's just hard to believe that they love me when all I've ever done is let them down. I made that bet because I wanted to defend myself for once."

Hinata instinctively closed her eyes when Naruto suddenly leaned in towards her, but felt him giving her a feather-light kiss on the forehead instead of her lips.

"My Hinata. Being a good Empress and showing them the love they never experienced is the most powerful way to stand up for yourself and is a revenge all on its own. You have to understand that this will take time. You are going to be the reigning Empress for at least the next 20 plus years. When they realize just how great of an Empress you are, no matter how long that may take, I promise that they will no doubt, on their _own_ free will, apologize to you and bow in remorse over what they've done."

Hinata's eyes saddened. "So what exactly do I do, Your Majesty? Are you going to stop training me?"

Naruto shook his head at her. "Of course not. I still support you in your quest to gain strength in battle and in your confidence. However, I do want you to take back the bet you've made with your father."

Hinata was scared. If she told her father that she didn't want to do the bet anymore, what will he think? Maybe there was a way of keeping the bet, but she could just change her rules of it.

"...what if I want to keep the bet?"

Naruto was confused. Didn't she just listen to all that he's been saying to her? "Hinata, making them kneel-,"

"No, I won't do that, anymore."

Again, he was utterly confused. "So...what exactly are you thinking right now?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment. "I want to keep the bet, but I will be changing the rules. However, that means I _have_ to win."

"What will your new proposal be, then? What will you make them do if you win?"

Naruto was taken by surprise when a smile graced Hinata's serious face. "Well...I want my parents to experience a life outside of just following rules and protocol. I want them to truly live. So if I win...I will take charge of the Hyuuga kingdom for 6 months and let my parents travel the empire. I want to give them a break, to put it in simplest terms."

That was not what Naruto was expecting her to say...well, as always. She did have a habit of surprising him.

"Are you sure they'll be up to that? I think they'd rather bow for 20 days than to leave their precious kingdom." He chuckled.

"Well, that's why I'm making them do it. I don't want to make this bet about me, anymore. I want to show them what you've shown me."

Naruto could never resist grinning like crazy at her. When he thought he couldn't fall in love with her any deeper than he already has, she happens to magically prove him wrong over and over again.

Hinata searched his eyes and like always, she saw nothing short of genuine passion and endearment. Her vow of not falling in love with him...she wasn't entirely sure if she could keep it now.

"Are you going to kiss me out of nowhere again?" Naruto joked and expected for her to avert her eyes away in embarrassment, but was surprised when she kept her gaze steady on him.

Hinata didn't know why she did not feel even an ounce of nervousness in her body. Normally, being this close to him and having him tease her like that made her want to run away and bury her face in a pillow, but...she felt utterly content and comfortable in his presence right now.

She made the first move and took two steps closer to him, taking in the familiar scent of him. She raised her arms up to his chest and with her fingers, traced the linings of his kimono robe up to his neck. She then boldly cupped both the sides of his face and took in his incredibly handsome features - his gorgeous blue eyes, the thin linings of the fox marks on his cheeks, his perfectly angled nose, and his blonde hair that was a tad messy and unkempt from their spar earlier.

"Hinata...are you falling in love with me right now?" He teased once again and smiled warmly at her dazed expression.

Hinata froze and she thought about it... _really_ thought about it. Perhaps this is what love feels like - because the only person who consumed her thoughts, day and night, was him. The only person who she's ever cried in front of and let out her anger and sorrow about her family past, was him. The only person who could make her heart flutter like crazy and make her flustered to the point of all her thoughts being lost, was him. The person who just made her turn her resentment towards her family into forgiveness and unconditional love...was him.

So maybe...if this is what love was...then to _hell_ with the vow she made to herself.

She was going to let herself go. She was going to fall in love with this man, heads over heels, and whether she crashed and burned in the end, she knew it would all be worth it.

He was worth it.

"Maybe I _am_ falling in love with you...Naruto."

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	13. The History of You

**The History of You**

* * *

Naruto felt like the happiest man alive. Hinata's admitted that she's in love...or _maybe_ falling in love with him...and she's even starting to call him by name, now.

For this whole month, she's definitely been different around him. He could tell that the walls she built to be cautious around him were slowly breaking apart. She was much more eager to spend time with him and goodness gracious, she had the cutest smile whenever she saw him now.

They both just woke up at the same time (which was rare, since he was always up, first) and Hinata insisted on running his morning errands with him.

"You sure? You can just sleep in."

"I'm already washed up and dressed for the day...besides, I never spend mornings with you...so I want to change that."

"You'll be exhausted...but if you can do it, I obviously am more than happy to spend my mornings with you." Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace. He loved that she didn't push him away and that she gladly and openly accepted all of his affection towards her.

He never knew that loving someone would be such a beautiful thing. More than that, having that special person to love him back is almost indescribable. It made him wonder if his parents loved each other this much. Ah, what he would give to have his parents give their blessings for this marriage.

He hoped that if there was a heaven, and that if his parents were looking down at him right now, that they would be proud of him.

Despite the circumstances of his birth, he overcame the monster inside him. He learned how to harness the power for good, gained the villagers' respect, and became Emperor even though he wasn't part of the royal family. He was able to unite the kingdoms under one empire and best of all, chose the most beautiful and courageous woman to rule alongside him.

He took her hand and they both they made their way to the Uzumaki records temple.

"Is everything well with the current state of the empire? I checked the status of trade flow yesterday afternoon and saw that there's been a short delay of sending 15,000 gold coins from the Aburame kingdom to the Haruno kingdom." Hinata asked as they entered the temple and were greeted by the scholars who were already up bright and early working.

"Yes..." Naruto's eyes scanned the table for yesterday's kingdom reports and picked it up to show Hinata. "...right here. I had a report come in late yesterday that there was a small attack by bandits when the trade wagons were going across Honshu bridge. Of course, the Aburame guards held them off so nothing was stolen, but that did take quite a while of time. The coins were supposed to arrive in the Haruno kingdom at noon, but they didn't receive it until sunset."

Hinata sighed. As much as she and anyone in this empire hoped for endless days of peace, there were still small disturbances like this that threatened the harmony between the kingdoms. "Were the bandits imprisoned or did the Aburame guards let them escape?"

"King Shibi informed me that they were able to capture the bandits, so they are no longer a concern. Don't worry." Naruto handed the scroll back to one of the scholars and led her to the back room. "When we're finished here, I'll take you to the palace pond to relax a bit. It's a place dear to my heart...I only wanted to show you it when it felt like the right time."

"Oh...why is it the right time now?"

"Well, I only share that place to my most precious people. The only people who I've shown it to, are Kakashi and Sasuke. I did consider showing it to you on the first day you were here, but...I wanted us to get to know each other better first. The previous Uzumaki king had the pond built for me as a gift. I'll tell you more about it when we get there."

Hinata was once again reminded of how little she knew of her husband. She still wanted to know how he became the Emperor in the first place and what his relationship was like with the previous king. They must have been close for the king to let Naruto take charge of the kingdom which ultimately led to Naruto being the emperor over the other kingdoms.

She watched intently as Naruto talked with the scholars, one by one, to assess the empire's reports. She noticed how attractive he looked when he was so invested in talking about a serious topic.

Ever since that day she let go of her feelings of denial, it was like a whole new world that she had to discover all over again.

 _Was this what it was like to fall in love?_

That question crossed her mind daily every time when Naruto seemed more attractive than usual, or when she couldn't suppress a smile around him, or when she would just find herself yearning to see him when they did their duties apart.

She had to check herself often and keep conscious of her posture and expression because sometimes she felt as if she was just gawking at Naruto. She felt incredibly embarrassed when she caught herself doing that.

"...alright, everything seems good here. Let's go...I think you'll love it."

* * *

Oh, she did love it, indeed.

He took her to a part of the palace that she's never stepped foot in before. The wooden doors that enclosed the room were enormous, as if there were giants living behind the doors, and when they swung open, Hinata could barely catch her breath.

The room seemed to be enclosed in a huge dome-like building with the ceiling made out of glass so that the natural sunlight could shine through. There were openings in the ceiling so that air could circulate through the room as well. It seemed almost like an indoor garden with the exception that it was surrounded by walls built out of stone and lined with small waterfalls. Glancing around the room, she noticed that she's never seen any of these exquisite flowers and plants that surrounded her before. It made her wonder if they were only grown in the Uzumaki kingdom. In the center of the room, there was the pond that Naruto mentioned. Surprisingly, the pond was a gorgeous, cerulean blue color (similar to Naruto's eyes) instead of the swampy-green that she was so used to seeing. Water lilies sat on the surface of the water and Hinata was surprised to see butterflies and hummingbirds flying about in the room.

"I take it from your expression that you like it?" Naruto chuckled.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe the previous Uzumaki king would build something like this for you. If it's ok with you, would you mind telling me the relationship between you two?"

Naruto took her hand as they walked over closer to the pond and sat on the marble-stoned rim that surrounded the water. "You remember how I mentioned that my father died fighting in battle?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, he was actually the Grand Marshal in charge of the Uzumaki imperial guards at that time. The funny thing is...my father was also an orphan, but was taken under the wing of the previous King and so adopted the last name of the Uzumakis. Kakashi told me that if my father hadn't met such a tragic end, he would have been king right now because the previous Uzumaki king had no heir."

It took a moment for Hinata to process that. How tragic was it that both Naruto and his father were both orphans...but more than that, they were also both incredibly lucky to be welcomed and taken care of by people who willingly accepted them as their own.

"As I've told you, when my mother passed away giving birth to me, my father entrusted me into Kakashi's care before he went into battle. Kakashi was one of the Uzumaki's under-cover ANBU team members who took care of special missions to other kingdoms and territories. He ended up resigning his position in order to take care of me, but kept in close contact with the Uzumaki king. It wasn't until my 10th birthday that I was introduced face-to-face with the King...after that, we visited the palace often and the King was like a mentor to me." Naruto paused and his eyes scanned around the room. "This room was given to me as a gift from him when I turned 18. I remember he said to me that it was a place I could call my own...a place where I can have my own time, my own peace and solitude away from the world that initially shunned and turned away from me. Ever since he told me that, I saw this place as something precious to me, and so I wanted to share it only with people who are truly important to me."

Hinata's heart fluttered when he squeezed her hand as he said that. "I am curious about one thing...if the Uzumaki King took your father in as his own, why didn't he do the same with you? Why did Kakashi raise you instead?"

"It was too much of a risk to the King's reputation because of the fox's power. More than that, he had a whole kingdom to take care of, and he just didn't have the time of the day to solely focus on training me to control the fox. Besides, Kakashi was my father's best friend, so it was just more convenient to entrust me into his care instead. The Uzumaki King died right before the war broke out 5 years ago between the kingdoms...he decided to appoint me to lead this nation as the next king, though that decision was obviously met by negative response from the villagers. There were villagers actually protesting outside the palace doors because they opposed having such a _monstrous thing_ leading them into battle. It was then that I decided that I wanted to be more than just a king to only one kingdom. I wanted to be an Emperor, ruler and peacemaker of all the 8 kingdoms. That's why, taking what I've learned through all the training that Kakashi gave me and through harnessing the power of the fox, I was able to cease the attacks of every kingdom and initiate a peace offering under one united empire. I was able to gain the respect of the villagers who feared me, and I was able to reassure them that I could control the fox instead of it controlling me."

Hinata could not fathom how much strength, will-power, determination, and courage it took for him go against all the other 7 kingdoms and convince them to stop fighting against each other. She was glad that the other kings put aside their differences and their fears of being conquered and were able to agree to be under one allegiance. More than that, she was especially proud of him for being able to slowly earn the love of his people.

"So...that's my story. Is there anything else you're curious about?" Naruto smiled softly at her, patiently awaiting for her response.

Hinata pondered for a few moments before averted her eyes down, slightly nervous to be asking such a question. "Did you...ever have feelings for another woman before you met me?"

Wow, what a random turn of conversation that was. Naruto stared at her blankly, a little in disbelief that she just asked that question, and also in adoration of her timid expression. "Why? Would you be jealous if I said yes?" He teased. He was surprised that instead of being flustered by his teasing, she instead ran her thumb over his knuckles and slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

"I mean...I don't exactly know the feeling."

How preciously innocent she was that she didn't even know how jealousy felt like. Naruto seriously wanted to cuddle her tightly into his chest right now. He let out a sigh and figured that it would be ok to tell her...he wanted to see her reaction as well.

"Sasuke's wife."

Hinata's eyes widened at that statement. "Queen Sakura?"

"Yea. I had a huge crush on her when I wasn't the Emperor yet. Kakashi and I visited the Haruno kingdom a couple times during my youth years and I honestly was infatuated with her for a while."

Hinata didn't understand the emotions that were bubbling up in her chest right now. Thinking about her husband having thoughts about Sakura and longing for Sakura made her feel...irritated? Or sad? She couldn't quite pinpoint it. It felt like a swarm of anger and sorrow all mixed up together in her chest.

"Are you ok?" Naruto reached over and gently caressed the side of her cheek. He could see she was conflicted right now...she was probably confused about how she was feeling.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed and she gazed up at him. "I...I don't know why I feel slightly angry at you. I don't have a reason to be, but I am."

"Hinata, that's jealousy. It's like a wave of negative emotions, particularly when you feel doubtful, insecure, envious, or fiercely protective of something...or someone. Can you explain to me why you possibly feel like that right now?"

Hinata was embarrassed to say it, but she also wanted to be honest with him. "Well, because...you said you had feelings for Queen Sakura..."

"Alright. So tell me then, why exactly would you feel jealous about that?" Naruto prompted more. He wanted to teach her to regulate her emotions in a healthy way. If she was ever jealous of another woman or insecure about their relationship, he wanted her to be able to express that to him. That way, he could always reassure her of his love for her.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush. It was indecent that she would feel such strong emotions over a small matter. She never knew that thinking about Naruto with another woman would make her heart ache to the point where she wanted to cry. "I feel jealous because...I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Ok, she was just so beyond adorable sometimes. With his hand still holding hers, he couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer to him and leaned in, hoping that she won't move away.

Hinata instinctively froze and closed her eyes at how quickly he leaned in towards her, but relaxed and savored the feeling of his lips when he kissed her oh-so-gently. This was the first time he ever kissed her first, so she was not exactly sure how to react.

Then, trusting her body's instincts and knowing it'd be awkward to just sit frozen like that, she shyly made the move to kiss him back, her lips mimicking his movements.

Naruto loved how she leaned into him, as if she released all the worries in the world out of her mind and just wanted to indulge herself in the moment. He was sure that he would never get tired of holding her, kissing her, touching her. If he was allowed to be greedy about one thing in life, it would be to have Hinata all to himself forever. He was going to pull away, but was surprised when Hinata followed, not letting him go just yet.

Smiling against her lips, he then turned away slightly and let out a small laugh. "My goodness...you're _irresistible_ , my Empress. Would you prefer longer kisses from now on?"

Hinata turned red at his bold statement. "I'm sorry, I-,"

"Don't apologize, I was just teasing you."

Though he knew she was probably embarrassed right now, he couldn't help but take her by surprise again by giving her a kiss on the forehead before pulling her up with him to walk the trail back to the entrance. "...and Hinata, you don't have to worry about sharing me with any other woman. Like I said, it was a mere crush when I was younger. Right now and forevermore, I will always look at you."

Hinata stared at his back quietly, her heart still pounding like drums in her ears. She wondered if her parents ever felt this way about each other. She wondered if her mother's heart ever skipped a beat for her father or if her father was ever affectionate towards her mother. She desperately hoped that someday Hanabi will find someone to love as well.

It was still hard for her to admit it to herself, that she was beginning to love Naruto...and for the most part, even though she hated the circumstances at first, she was now thankful that her father gave her to him.

* * *

Naruto insisted to show her more of his childhood, much to her surprise. He showed her where he first the met the previous Uzumaki king in the palace and now they were walking through the Uzumaki village.

When passing by an alley next to a ramen shop, he paused for a moment, making Hinata wonder if the place was significant. "Naruto?"

Naruto froze for a slight second because he was still not used to it. Goodness, he loved hearing his name from her. "This is the place where Sasuke and I first met. I would have been beaten to a pulp in this alley way if it weren't for him."

Hinata took a good look into the alley way and she could imagine a smaller version of her husband and Sasuke confronting the other children. She couldn't help but feel a pit of guilt hit her stomach when she realized how afraid and heartbroken Naruto must have felt as a child. To know rejection at such a young age when all he ever wanted was to feel loved and cared for, was something that she couldn't even fathom. How she wished she could travel back in time to just hold him and hug him, and tell him that everything would be ok.

She reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Well...I'm glad he was there for you. At least you knew that you had one true friend from that day on."

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead before leading her further into the village. They passed the marketplace and entered the neighborhoods, where children could be seen playing on the streets and the elderly greeted them with waves and toothless grins.

She loved seeing Naruto interact with the people. He never rushed to get through and made occasional stops to greet the children and talk with the passing villagers. It was like a fresh breath of air to see a ruler who would rather be among his people than to just sit in the castle all day. She couldn't help but be in awe of him.

Passing by a few more homes, Naruto eventually came to a stop in front of a small, abandoned house. The house seemed to only fit two people and was made of worn-out adobe bricks that were beginning to become discolored. Some of the roof shingles were beginning to crack and the windows were evidently dusty and covered with cobwebs.

"I swear this house has looked better. It's just been 6 years since Kakashi and I left it, so no one's really touched it since." Naruto chuckled and sighed at the nostalgic memories he remembered from the old home.

"So you lived here?" Hinata's eyes scanned over the house and the front lawn, which was covered with long wheat grass and weeds that have grown out the past few years.

"Yea, practically grew up here. It was my safe haven to return to when the world rejected me. To be honest, it is kind of embarrassing to show you such a shabby place especially since you grew up in such a beautiful palace."

"Don't say that. Our circumstances were different...and besides...the appearance doesn't matter. Though this house is not as beautiful as a royalty's palace, it holds dear memories that are precious to you. I grew up in an extravagant place, but I yearned for much more than that."

Naruto's heart sank at her comment. How he wished he could go back in time to be a friend to her in her younger days. He knew that she probably grew up lonely and knew nothing about fun or playing with other children because she was trained harshly to become the princess the Hyuugas so desired.

"...can we take a look inside?"

Naruto hesitated for bit, but he figured, why not?

They walked over to the front door and with a wave of his hand, the door swung open. They both coughed as a poof of dust hit their face from the inside. Waving the dust out of his face, Naruto led her inside the small house, which was exactly the way he and Kakashi left it before the war.

A small smile graced Hinata's face as she slowly paced around the small home. There was a wooden desk by the bedroom door where a framed picture of Kakashi and Naruto stood. She picked it up and wiped away the dust covering the glass frame, staring in adoration at 6 year old Naruto. "Hm...so Kakashi always did wear a mask, huh?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yea, for as long as I can remember. He doesn't like to talk about it."

Hinata placed the picture back down and Naruto led her through the rest of the house. It was fairly cozy and was still clean with the exception of built-up dust and cobwebs for the past 5 to 6 years. "Do you...ever miss living here?"

Naruto looked around the place he used to call 'home' and then shook his head. "I don't miss it...but I also don't regret it. This place harbors too many memories...both the good and bad. It is just a reminder to humble myself; to remember where I came from and how hard I worked. I'm happy where I am now."

Hinata was glad that he really was humble. She thought about how lucky this empire was to have him as the leader and how lucky she was to have this man as her husband. In times like these when she was in complete awe of him, she honestly wanted to blurt out "I love you."

But...of course...those words were too scary for her to say. Besides, she still needed to adjust to her new feelings. It wasn't fair to him if she said it without truly meaning it.

Naruto turned to face her. "Hinata...have you ever thought about it? That if your parents weren't the rulers of the Hyuuga kingdom, that they would have been more genuine towards you?"

"Well, yes. Maybe they would have. But...to be honest...if I had a chance to do life over again, I wouldn't want to change anything."

Naruto blinked. "Really? If you had a chance to do life over again and have parents who showed their warmth and affection to you, you wouldn't take that?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a few moments, then gazed up at her husband who she now adored so much. Though her parents' love was what she has always wanted, Naruto filled that void and showed her the type of love that was selfless and unconditional far beyond what she would have ever expected. Dwelling on that question, she really wouldn't change a single thing about her life...because she had him in it now.

"No...because then, I wouldn't have met you. "

Naruto's heart fluttered at that statement. So she would go through all that pain again just so she could be with him? Her family hurt her to the point where she didn't even know how to give or receive love and to the point where she truly convinced herself that she was useless and weak, but...she really wouldn't have changed a thing if she had the chance to?

"You'd rather be with me than to have an affectionate family?"

Hinata was looking at him as if she was in deep thought and then her answer surprised him. "You _are_ my family, Naruto."

Wow. Naruto never thought about it to that extent, but it was true. It was true from the moment he took her home that night and she became his wife.

Taking a good look around the house that he grew up in, he almost cried thinking about how he can finally, and truly, have someone to call his own after so many years of yearning for his parents. Though he desperately wished to fill all the empty spots in Hinata's life that the Hyuugas voided her of, he now realized that she also filled the empty parts of him as well.

He was just completely speechless at how many times he would fall in love with her over again as if it were the first time. He reached over and gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her cheek with his thumb. He realized now...that she was his home, his safe haven, and the very woman he would be building future generations with. He had hoped to be everything that she ever desired from her blood family, but now it was clear that she instead was everything he ever needed and more.

"Yea..." He paused and took a good look at the face of the woman he loved so dearly and smiled. "...we're a family."

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


	14. Conflict

**Conflict**

 _AU: I hope everyone is staying safe and well during this time!_

* * *

Hinata paced back and forth slowly in front of the fountain in Naruto's indoor garden. She's been thinking a lot lately about the bet with her father and the day was coming sooner than she anticipated.

She hoped that all the training she's been through for the past 11 months would be enough to defeat her father. She's learned how to increase her speed, her strength, her use of her Byakugan, and she's learned techniques from training with the Uchihas and even with Naruto. She didn't want to defeat her father out of anger or out of revenge anymore...she wanted to beat him simply because she wanted to win the bet.

If she won, then she could provide a way of relief for her parents from their duties. She could pave a way for them to experience freedom for the first time, and even for them to experience true love. She wondered if her parents were even in love with each other. Maybe they would possibly be more affectionate towards each other if they had that opportunity to spend quality time together.

She also had to prepare herself to accept her fate if she did end up losing. Not having the Byakugan would strip her of her very pride of being from the Hyuuga family, but...she decided that she would be ok without it. She will just have to hone her skills in battle without relying on it if it came to that point. It was her fault in the first place for making a bet with her father anyways, so she'll have to humble herself and accept the consequences if she lost.

Letting out a small sigh, she stopped her pacing and made her way out of the garden and towards the throne room. She remembered Naruto informing her that they would have an important guest coming today by noon.

As she walked through the halls and entered the throne room, she nodded in acknowledgement of the servants who bowed to her and smiled at Naruto, who was already sitting down waiting for her.

"Who's our guest today?" She asked curiously as she took her seat next to him.

"A king from outside the empire."

Hinata blinked curiously. Wouldn't that mean that the king was not an ally to the empire? The kingdoms that chose not to fight the war 5 years ago had no interest in conquering and even declined to be a part of the Uzumaki empire. She wondered if this particular king had a change of mind about that...because what other reason would they be here for? "Did the king state the reason for coming here today?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not too sure either. When I got the scroll a few days ago, it simply stated that he wanted to pay the empire a visit. There were no other reasons in the writing."

Interesting.

Hinata's attention quickly averted to the throne doors when a line of unfamiliar guards walked in, forming two straight lines. Naruto stood up and flashed a welcoming smile to them.

"The Uzumaki kingdom is pleased to have your king as a guest here today."

One of the guards at front lowered his head in respect before speaking. "The honor is ours. We thank Your Majesty for allowing an outsider kingdom such as us to step foot in your throne room."

"Any kingdom, whether a part of the Uzumaki empire or not, is always welcomed here. Your king may enter."

The guards bowed in unison before parting a few feet away to make way for the king to walk through.

Hinata looked on curiously as the figure entered the throne room. The king had eyes hauntingly similar to the Hyuugas except for the fact that it was blue instead of lavender...how was that even possible? His hair was a dashing white color and his face held a stoic expression as he walked gracefully closer to them.

Upon reaching the steps of the throne, he stopped and bowed before the both of them. "...King Toneri of the Tsuki kingom. I would like to express my gratitude for Your Majesty's permission for me to visit."

"Of course. Any king is welcomed here...if they bear no ill intentions, that is." Naruto made a small chuckle. "I hope the travel here wasn't too indecent. I hear the Tsuki kingdom is far up the mountains, almost high enough to touch the moon. It really is a fitting name for such a land."

"The travel here was quite peaceful. With you as the Emperor over the 7 most powerful kingdoms in this region, there is no surprise that robberies and bandit attacks have lessened over the years."

"I am doing my best for this empire, and even for those kingdoms not part of my empire. Speaking of which...the Tsuki kingdom declined to fight in the war for power and also declined my allegiance 5 years ago. May I ask for the real reason why you decided to come to me today?"

"I have promised my father that in respect for my ancestors, I would choose to isolate the Tsuki kingdom from all affairs, whether it be war or allegiance. It is simply safer for the people of my land and also for me, as the sole survivor of my bloodline."

Naruto nodded understandingly.

"As for the reason I am here today..." Toneri raised his head and sharply turned his gaze over to Hinata, which caught both Naruto and Hinata by surprise. "...well...I wanted to come see for myself. I've been contemplating for months whether or not to come. Now that I see that the rumors are true, I should have paid my visit much sooner."

Hinata felt uneasy. What exactly did he mean? His piercing, yet almost seductive gaze made her extremely uncomfortable. She glanced over at Naruto and noticed his expression also changed.

He was no longer smiling and his eyes turned serious.

"So, King Toneri...what _rumors_ are you refering to?"

"Why, of course, that your bride is none other than the beautiful Princess Hinata from the Hyuuga kingdom."

Naruto's fists clenched at the way Toneri's eyes bore into Hinata, as if he was infatuated with her. How dare such an outsider come and stare so disgustingly at his wife? It was the first time he's ever felt this way - he now understood perfectly why people could kill in a jealous rage.

"You come to _my_ kingdom, step foot in _my_ throne room, and _stand_ before me, to come boldly proclaim your admiration for my Empress?"

"What is there not to admire? Any king who has not yet wedded a queen would fall in love at first sight if they saw someone as exquisite as her." Toneri simply smirked at Naruto's irritated expression. "...so, Emperor of the Uzumaki kingdom...whatever you name, whether it be every single person in my kingdom, my own castle, all the riches and wealth I've acquired both in my lifetime and from my ancestors, or even my bloodline's secret to our Tenseigan eyes...I will gladly trade any or all of that, in return for the Empress as my own-,"

Toneri didn't get to finish and everyone in the throne room, including Hinata, gasped in surprise when Naruto disappeared from his throne in a blink of an eye and ended up in front of Toneri.

Hinata's eyes widened at the orange aura seeping out of Naruto's body and she trembled at the immense power pulsing like ocean waves across the room. She's never seen this side of Naruto before...she knew now why people were afraid of him when they heard he was the fox child. She could feel the fox's energy down to the very core of her bones and she knew that there was no doubt Naruto could really destroy a whole kingdom if he wanted to.

Toneri, however, stood unfazed. "Ah...so _that_ rumor is also true. You really do hold such a monstrosity inside of you."

"I will give you ten minutes to get out of my empire. By that time, if your feet is still even one inch inside of my kingdom, I will personally make sure you really are the last of your bloodline." Naruto's was low and firm as he threatened Toneri and pointed out the doors. "The Tsuki kingdom is no longer welcomed here."

Toneri's smirk disappeared and he matched Naruto's glare. "You think because you rely on the fox's power, that no one can match you. However, I pull power from my ancestors and gain strength from the moon's tides. While you feed off of that monster inside you, the forces of nature side with me." His eyes once again traveled over to Hinata.

"If you don't want to negotiate, that's fine. I assure the Empress will come to me on her own accord..." A small smile graced his face when he saw how Hinata's eyes flickered curiously. "...because I hold a secret to the Byakugan."

Hinata was astounded by how much this man surprised her in a matter of a few minutes of being in the room. How could he possibly know the secrets of the Byakugan? Was there also something in her family history that her parents never told her about?

"My Empress is not a trade item to be negotiated. She is human. She is _my_ wife. Get out." Naruto hissed and with a wave of his hand, Toneri was swung backwards towards the door.

Toneri grunted, but stood his ground and ordered for his guards to step back. "...mark my words, Emperor. She _will_ be mine." With those final words, he gave one last haunting gaze at Hinata before turning around and leaving through the throne doors.

Once the doors shut behind them, all eyes in the room turned to Naruto, waiting in anticipation of what he will do next. Hinata assumed that everyone in this court room has already seen this side of Naruto, judging by how stiff and frozen they stood at his aura. "Everyone else, out as well."

With no questions, the servants and court members immediately disbursed at that order.

Hinata softly cleared her throat and approached him once everyone was gone. "...are you...ok?"

Naruto turned to face her and though he was still slightly frustrated, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Yes. I apologize for the over reaction. I just needed him out of here...maybe next time I shouldn't agree to freely let in a king from outside the empire."

Hinata's hand tightened on her dress and she swallowed the air stuck in her throat before speaking again. "Do you know what secret he is talking about? Regarding the Byakugan?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and silently observed her face. Was she genuinely curious about that? "Hinata, you _do_ know he said that just to bribe you, right?"

"I know...it's just that if he really does know a secret to the Byakugan, to me, it's something worth finding out. It is my bloodline's pride after all. And...if I can somehow strengthen my Byakugan, I could have better chances of winning the bet with my father."

Hinata wasn't sure how Naruto was feeling right now. His eyes averted away from her face and down at her feet instead. She silently hoped that he was not angry or disappointed in her.

"So you are going to go to him?"

Hinata's heart dropped at the sudden sadness in his tone. She stepped closer to him and embraced her arms around his waist, pulling herself intimately close to his chest. "Please don't think that way. We can both come up with a plan to get the secret out from him. If it's something to unlock a deeper power to my eyes, then I want to take a chance to learn what that secret is." Hinata was getting worried when Naruto didn't even bother to embrace her back. Whenever and wherever she gave him affection, he openly and gladly returned those affections.

But...he was just _standing_ there.

It made her feel incredibly awkward and she suddenly didn't have the courage to look up at his face anymore.

"...didn't you see the way he was _looking_ at you, Hinata? Like he wanted to devour you? It made me sick. I am not letting you near him, whether he knows a secret to the Byakugan or not." Naruto placed his hand on her arms and gently pushed her away from him. "I will _not_ hear you bring this up again, understood?"

There was still a lingering desperation in her heart to convince him to help her get the secret from Toneri, but she didn't want to upset him any further. She also knew he was just worried about her...and this was also the first time she's ever seen him this jealous over her. She remembered that feeling of jealousy when she thought about Naruto liking Sakura, so she knew very well that it was not a pleasant did not want Naruto to dwell in that kind of negative mindset, so she pushed down her desires to be stronger and nodded instead.

"I understand."

* * *

Toneri rolled up the scroll and securely tied it to the leg of his snow-white owl. Hinata's face came to his mind and the sides of his lips curved into a devious smile.

"I surely did not mistake that curiosity in her eyes...if she truly desires to know what I know, she will come to me. I trust you will deliver this message by nightfall, little one." He ran his finger down the soft feathers of the owl's head before waving it off out of the carriage.

As he watched it fly out into the sunset back towards the Uzumaki empire, he couldn't help but feel as if it was fate - that Hinata would be rightfully his.

* * *

 _Please review. Positive comments as well as constructive criticisms are welcomed._


End file.
